


A Tale of Tactics and Deprevity: [PR0F.GMK Edition]

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: After having a bit of a heated argument, Marc and Morgan find themselves at odds with one another. With both their parents attempting to help calm them down and make them up, and perhaps do a bit more.
Relationships: Male Marc | Morgan/Female Marc | Morgan, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Tale of Tactics and Depravity





	1. Parent-Child Duos

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so to get to the point, me and a few other FE writers decided to do a collaboration, the theme? Orgy with the Morgans and Robins, it was supposed to be all released on one day, but some complications had us deciding to do it for a week instead. One new fic about these four a day from this Saturday, to the next. With four of those slots being my own, yeah, while everyone else did a oneshot, I went a bit overboard, lol. Some chapters have been given more attention than others, lol.
> 
> But either way, here's the first of those chapters to kick off this amnesiac tactician foursome! So hope you enjoy!

* * *

"The storm will hide our troops till we're at the forts gate! At which point we can storm the entrance before the enemy has a chance to get ready!"

"And what about what the storm will do to our troops! You're talking about having us trudge through the mud with the wind and rain acting against us for at least an hour! There's no guarantee that by the time they reach the fort, they'll be in any condition to storm it!"

Morgan and Morgan (Now referred to as Marc after he lost the coin toss on who had to change their name), gazed at each other from across the map covered table with harsh, identical, purple-eyes, too prideful to back down on their respective stances on how to approach the next mission they had been tasked with.

To the side of the table though, stood both their parents. Both also had a similar case of matching names, though it was Morgan's father who lost the gamble and had to change his name to Reflet, with Marc's mother keeping her original name of Robin.

The older tacticians sighed at their childrens' argument. When the older pair first met here in Askr, they quickly found out just how well they worked together. Their minds worked a bit differently, of course, but at their base they were almost identical, and whenever they had a disagreement, they were able to reach a compromise that turned out to be better than either of their original suggestions.

So naturally, when both their respective children arrived here in Askr, they had the bright idea of also pairing them up in hopes that something similar to them would happen between their students as well. The results were... _mixed_ , to put it lightly. When things worked between the younger duo, they became a force to be reckoned in, something that both filled their parents with pride, and fear. But on the other hand, well, let it be said that arguments such as the one they were having currently weren't uncommon.

Morgan slammed her hands on the table, shaking it with a just bit more force than she intended, but she was too focused on responding to her _"brother's"_ point, her voice coming out as a shout that similarly had more energy in it than she intended, "What do you suggest? There's only one way to that fort with the troops we have! And we can't just stroll up on a sunny day! Even if we had the dark of night covering us they'd still be able to spot us and meet us at the gates before we even made it there!"

Marc grit his teeth, wondering why she didn't seem to see what he was getting at, mirroring his _"sister's"_ actions by also planting his own hands on the table with a bit of force as well, "It's not about me having something! It's about understanding that your plan is still too risky! There's got to be something better!" He shouted back as well, seeming just a bit calmer than his eccentric counterpart, but he held no less passion in his stance.

Morgan growled in frustration, "Except if you haven't noticed, we haven't been able to come up with anything better! Risky or not this storm we'll be the best chance we've gotten for two weeks! We can't pass this up!"

She took a step away from the table and brought down her foot on the stone floor with a force that echoed across their parent's shared office, an action that had her breasts bounce suddenly under the tight confinements of her undershirt that was seen in the opening of her uniform, bringing attention to the form-fitting sky-rider uniform she had chosen to wear at this meeting. Its colors being identical to her usual tactician's garb, with even more of a unique flair given by the oversized sleeves and hood she had practically cut off one of her cloaks and attached it to the dress. Her limber legs were mostly covered by white socks that left just a small gap of her thigh uncovered between it and her tight miniskirt that hugged her round and wide hips, while her feet were in her usual brown leather boots.

She clenched her fist as she now wore an angry face and yelled, "Why can't you just trust me on this! Every time you argue against my plan! Always questioning my every move! I'm your older sister for god's sake! You should listen to what I have to say for once!" Morgan had easily been the more comfortable of the two in referring to them as siblings, something that was still a bit iffy to her counterpart.

Marc growled as he brought his hands to his head to clench them in frustration as he leaned back, in the process having his oversized black-and-purple cloak open up and reveal the standard tactician's garb he had on underneath. From the striped beige top to the baggy pants and leather boots. He let his hands fall from his now messier than usual hair that was as black as his sister's.

"Someone has to keep you from going overboard with that crazy mind of yours!" He retorted back before losing a bit of his cool as he responded to her other words, "And you're only older by a year! And even if you were older by more I'd still be taller than you!"

Morgan seemed almost taken aback by his last remark, " You're only taller by like a few inches! And don't talk to me like that!" She snapped.

"I could say the same!"

"Alright you two, that's enough" Robin ordered when their argument was going a bit too far (and childish), causing both of the time-traveling turned world-hopping tacticians to pause and look at her as she stepped forward. Barely focused on her outfit which was a bit different from the usual tactician's garb. She still had on the trademark black and purple cloak, and the beige top as well which he modest breasts pushed out against a bit. Changes in her outfit arose in the knee-high metallic boots she had over her dark-purple stockings that stop just above her knees. But the most prominent difference was the purple-black and golden patterned mini-skirt she had on, which cut off around her front in the middle of both thighs, leaving them on display while also having the middle-front of her skirt be more of a drape.

Her counterpart also stepped in, showing off his outfit that was practically identical to Marc save for the fact it was suited to his physique of being taller and larger from his muscle. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a stern look that matched his identical white-haired _"twin",_ "You two should know better than to fight like this."

Both Morgan's though didn't seem to agree, _"Its his/her fault!"_ They shouted simultaneous before giving each other a quick glare that had both their parents sighing once again.

"You know what, how about we end today's meeting for now?" Reflet suggested calmly, eyeing his partner for help who obliged.

"You two clearly need some time to cool off," Robin agreed, placing a hand on her hip while she juted it down, taking on the more firm stance of the two seniors to remind their children who were in charge.

Both junior tacticians wanted to argue, but they reframed as they knew better than to argue with their parents. And so with a duel huff, they each turned to the door, walking towards it, only to kick up their pace to make it through before the other until they were practically running at the door, pushing against one another as they each attempted to get through.

_"Move it!"_

_"No, you move it!"_

_"I got here first!"_

_"Nuh-Aw! I did!"_

Their shouting momentarily ceased as they both fell through the door together, landing on the ground with a loud thud before comically getting up in the blink of an eye on opposite sides, gazing at each other with angry looks!

"You know what! Forget about being the older sister! I don't want to be your sister at all!" Morgan shouted, clearly letting her emotions get to her but her blood was boiling too much for her to care.

Marc was in a similar state, as he barely flinched at her declaration, instead, joined in as he said, "Good! I'm sick of people thinking an airhead like you related to me!"

_"Momma's boy!"_

_"Daddy's girl!"_

Both Robin's sighed inside the room as they heard both their children continue to insult the other they further apart they each got until their voice finally died out. Looking at each other, they both held a tired but concerned gaze.

"Got any ideas on how to calm them down?" Reflet asked Robin, "It's clear we're gonna have to do something this time."

Robin sighed, holding a hand against her head, "I've got a few, but honestly with them, it could either make things better or worse."

Her counterpart rubbed the back of his neck, clearly having hopped for a better response, "In either case, we might as well start by helping them calm down tonight."

Robin tsked, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's gonna be left sore." She told him as they both began to walk out of the room, with Robin stretching her arms above her head in preparation for later.

Reflet chuckled, "You'd be surprised at what Morgan could do, I'd doubt few could handle her," He replied, briefly patting his thighs before adding, "She may not be as large as you down there, but she more than surpasses you in enthusiasm."

Robin gave a small, _"Hmpph,"_ before replying, "You mean she lacks restraint," She corrected and continued, "Though it has been a while since Marc's been like this, so I might be able to enjoy this more than anticipated."

Reflet grinned, giving his counterpart a wave as they separated at the hallway, each preparing themselves for the long night in store for them.

* * *

Reflet grunted as he laid down against the drenched sheets of his bed, his room dimly lit with a single candle far away from his bed, yet the heat in the room was much more than was possible for the small flame. It was almost suffocating along with the stench it paired with, yet it could all be alleviated by opening his window. But Reflet couldn't do that, not when it came with the risk of letting the current sounds bouncing off his walls possible fly into someone's ear in the night.

_"Fuck!"_

Reflet groaned as his daughter shouted the obscenity, yet he made no effort to discipline her worlds, not when he had grown accustomed to them along with a plethora of others behind closed doors with hers. And in the confinements of his room, located in a sparsely populated area of the Order, Morgan had stopped by from her adjacent room, though she used their connected washroom to enter then the hallway (As for why their washrooms were connected, well, Reflet used a bit of the authority he had been given to get their rooms with this unique design).

In any case of how she got here, it didn't matter to Morgan as she bounced harshly atop his lap, back turned to him she was as bare as he was, allowing him to see the sweat that glistened and rippled off her skin from the force she was using. Her knees dug into the bed, one hand extended down to grip his thigh to help steady herself while the other groped her massive tit. Her back arched and curved with her swaying hips, her head tilted back as whenever she wasn't howling out obscenities, she was moaning and panting in pleasure.

Thought Reflet could tell by the way she was acting, she intended to get wasted off this pleasure as soon as she could, grunting once again as he impressive ass came crashing down against his lap, a loud wet smack accompanying it as he watched in slight awe at the way her flesh morphed around his lap like dough before reforming back to its round shape as she lifted her hips back up off his large, throbbing cock and slamming herself back down again to take his full length inside her tight cunt.

Still, as nice as this was for him, Reflet could tell she was going a bit too hard, and his thighs could only take so much punishment before they would start to scream in pain. But despite his firm grip on her hips in an attempt to slow her pace down, he found that she already gained enough momentum to render his grip mostly useless, so instead, he had to resort to words.

"You know you were pretty rough." He stated loud enough for his daughter to hear over the slapping skin and creaking bed.

She grunted at first as his sudden voice caused her to be unprepared for a particularly deep thrust she took that had her wincing, proceeding to turn her head back to him and give a sideways gaze as she said with a ragged tone, "You've handled me at worse, besides, considering how often you put me through a pounding, I think I'm allowed to give a few of my own."

Her father chuckled at her response, "Except you're usually all too eager and demanding for me to go hard on you," He countered, grinning at the way her cheeks darken just bit more than they were before adding, "And I wasn't just referring to now."

That last remark seemed to intrigue the girl, at least enough for the slapping of skin to subside as she traded her hip thrusts for rolls while asking, "Than what do you mean?" Her voice sounded like she was ready to restart her assault on his thighs if she didn't like his answer.

Still, Reflet had to risk it, "Don't you think you may have been a bit too harsh with your brother?", the man may have not thought of Marc as a son, more so a nephew, but the bond between him and his daughter was undoubtedly closer than cousins, siblings were easily the best way to describe it.

Yet Morgan seemed to have no intention of speaking about her brother as she gave a loud and clearly annoyed _"Hmpphh!"_ as she flipped her head back forward and was ready to start bouncing along with her father's cock again, only then realize she was being kept in place by her father's grip as he had used her loss of momentum to make sure she couldn't gain it back so easily.

Reflet grinned at the sight of his daughter squirming in place, clearly frustrated by his actions as she attempted to regain control. But before she could be given the chance, her father used his leg to sweep at one of her own, using her loss of support to take her down to her side as she gave a yelp.

Before Morgan could realize it, she was pressed against the bed on her side, her back against her father's broad chest, with her upper leg bent as Reflet hooked his elbow with her knee to keep it up while his other hand was wrapped under and around her waist, keeping her arms locked and her in place against him.

Normally, Morgan would've been more than thrilled with a position like this, lack of control and all of she was really in the mood, but at the moment, she couldn't have been more annoyed, as her father didn't put her in this position to fuck her silly, but to keep her still for his upcoming lecture.

"No use in trying to get out of this young lady," He told her as she struggled against him, shivering briefly at the way his hot breath tickled her ear. With both taking in the intoxicating scent of the other, with Reflet breathing in Morgan's sweet vanilla aroma, while she took in his musky and warm odor.

It was enough to have her briefly pause in her struggle as she couldn't help but enjoy the moment, and it was enough for her mind to calm down enough to give a response to his question, "I don't want to talk about it," She told him with a simple and firm tone.

The older man merely sighed, knowing she was gonna be stubborn about this, "Come on Morgan, telling him you wish you weren't related? I know you didn't mean it."

Morgan bit her teeth at his words, hatting how right he was, growling, she answered with, "It's just... _grrr_ , he gets on my nerves so much! It's like he hates my plans sometimes! Just once I wish he wouldn't be so, _fuck!_ " She momentarily muttered as she suddenly felt her set and tight walls spasm around her father's cock and making her wince before she finished her point, "So stiff!"

Reflet briefly wondered if she was referring to him or Marc, but decided to believe the latter as he responded, "You sure about that honey?" He asked as if he was challenging her claim.

Something Morgan seemed to take offense to by the way she briefly turned her head to glare at him, "Sure? How many times has he hadn't argued with my plans?"

But Reflet counted in a way she wasn't expected, "Yet he's also the one who seems to go along with them the most." He responded, making sure to roll his hips just a bit so to give some pleasure on the side for both of them.

Morgan shivered from his actions, yet was also bit stunned by his words, something Reflet used to press his advantage as he continued, "Honey, despite what you may think, he's not stiff, just concerned, it's not that he hates your plans, its that he wants them, and you to succeed." He told her with a surprisingly sweet and concerned voice despite the fact he was currently balls deep inside of her, "You do tend to leap before you look, sweetie, he just wants to make sure you, and him considering how often you drag him along, land on both feet."

Morgan was silent, unable to reply as she processed his words, not even focusing on the pleasure between her legs. Yet Reflet had more than a good feeling that she'd be fine.

Smiling, he asked, "I won't bring it up again for the rest of the night honey, just think about it, ok?" He brought down his lips to peck her cheek a sweet moment that was morphed into something much more filthy as he then proceeded whisper to whisper in her ear with a sultry tone that had her shivering as he said, "But for now, how about you let daddy take over?"

Morgan gasped as she felt the air knocked out of her by the firm thrust her father gave, sloshing her pussy and rubbing against her walls with his thick girth in a way that had her mind momentarily going white, only to let out a yelp as he used the hand that was attached to arm bending her leg to grab ahold of her breast, both showing off her surprising flexible form by how he stretched her leg against her while also mauling at her doughing mounds that were big enough that even his large hands couldn't possibly grip it all as his fingers sunk into the flesh.

 _"Ohhh Daddy~"_ She purred as she let her head fall into the sheets, allowing him to have his way, shivering as she felt his lips suck on her exposed neck whilst she groaned and moaned into the sheets as they continued their night-long fucking.

* * *

In a similar but different sparsely populated area of the castle was Marc's room, and while it wasn't connected to any other rooms, that didn't stop his mother from entering to go over some quick studying by his desk, and after it ended, before she could reward him on a job well done, she found herself pressed against the wall as he stole her lips. And soon enough, they had disrobed completely and moved things to the bed.

Which they had been using for the last hour for debauchery actions. With the frame creaking from the force of his thrusts as he kept on pounding into his mother's slick pussy, straddling one leg while he held the other against his chest and over his shoulder. His other hand was pressed down into her firm, large ass, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh that eclipsed his hands, a part of him briefly thinking back to the question he had constantly wondered but never had an answer to of how she was able to hide such a thing under her skirts.

Still, he wasn't exactly in the mood to just enjoy the sight as he watched the flesh ripple under his skin every time his hips met her's, producing a wet slap that had Robin groaning into the sheets. Her waist was twisted in a way that her modest breasts were pressing down against the sweet-drenched sheets, hands by the side of her head as they clenched the fabric with a tight grip, her face angled on its sides as she finally spat out the sheets she was biting into before they started to overflow with her spit.

_"uh-Ahh!"_

Robin moaned while her body shook as another orgasm raked through her, her walls once again clamping down on her son's cock as she came all over it even more, only for him to keep pumping at a brisk, hard pace, something that had her fighting to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head.

It had been a while since the duo had been so one-sided in bed. Usually, the two would, "duel" in bed, riling the other up more and more until they through tactics out and just went all in, though it was usually Robin who tried to rile her son up and reap the rewards a hard-worker like him doing his best to go above and beyond in meeting her expectations and needs. But this time, Robin found herself bending to Marc's will as he used her in a way she hadn't experienced in a while, pure lust and pent-up frustration unleashed on her as she was forced to take it all.

She would've enjoyed the change of pace more, especially considering how good he had gotten since they started this side of their relationship (it helped that his cock was pretty impressive as well, not the biggest she's taken, but it was more than worthy to be used against her fat ass). But her motherly instincts made her hold back and worry about why he was doing this.

She knew why he was acting like this, so after letting him go to town on her globulous ass for a while now, she hoped he had calmed down enough for them to finally have the conversation she intended to have ever since she walked in.

Rearranging her arms for better support against the sheets, she used them to help twist her waist against so that she was more easily able to turn her head to look at him, "Morgan," She called out to him with a soft but firm tone, knowing he preferred to have her use his actual name when they were alone.

Her voice caught his attention, at least long enough for Marc to slow down his pace and shift his gaze to her's, "Yes Mother?" He replied.

She almost frowned at his reply, on the surface it was warm, but underneath it, she could tell he was still bothered, and she knew it would show more with her next words, still, she had to say them.

"How are you feeling? Your argument with your sister got pretty heated," She asked.

He responded just how she expected him two, with his face twitching as he fought to suppress a small huff at the mention of his counterpart, "I'm fine, Mother." He replied simply with a firm tone, devoid of warmth as she felt his next few thrust become just a bit harder.

She bit back her tongue to suppress a moan of approval at his thrust, wanting to focus on the conversation as she continued, "Are you sure about that?" She asked sweetly, yet it sounded as though she knew something Marc himself didn't , "I know you weren't in the calmest of minds when you were shouting at her."

Marc almost growled, "You mean when she was shouting at me," He tried to correct, Robin almost let out a sigh at how much he wanted to end the conversation and continue, readying her next words to help him understand what she knew he had neglected. Only to then yelp and gasp as Morgan suddenly let go of her thigh and had it drop back onto the bed, rearranging her so that she didn't realize she was on her hands and knees until he gripped her hips and had his hips slapping against her ass.

The mother let out a few moans, unable to suppress her enjoyment over the new and sudden position as his thrusts were hard and deep, stirring up her insides as she couldn't help but enjoy how his hips crashed into her ass, her flesh morphing around his hips to cushion his thrusts before pushing him back away so that he could do it again. But as nice as it was, Robin knew she couldn't let him drop the conversation like this.

She waited for her chance, waiting for Marc to pull out till just his tip was inside of her, only to then suddenly push back her ass against his groin with a quick and firm force that caught him off guard, her flesh having more than enough bounce to push him further back and off-balance, causing his dick to pop out of her passage as he landed on his ass with a small thud.

Before he could recompose himself, Robin had already made her next move, having already crawled towards Marc, she quickly straddled his waist, grabbing ahold of his still hard dick and dropping herself atop of him, a moan escaping both her lips as she dictated the pace, making sure to add a few sways of her hips and grinds to keep him from quickly mounting a counter-attack, taking more precautions by grabbing both his arms and pinning them down against the bed as she gazed down on him with a somewhat cocky grin.

"Don't think you can just change the subject when you wish, young man." She told him with a half-a-joking, half-a-serious tone as Marc couldn't help but look away slightly embarrassed by how quickly she was able to overpower him, already making a mental note on how to do better to prevent it for next time.

In any case, his Mother was now in control, and if he made another attempt to take it back and failed, well, simply put, Marc didn't want to take that chance, so for now, he relented.

Seeing that she now had him under control, Robin gave a sweet smile that almost made her son a bit terrified, "Good boy," She told him with an approvingly sweet tone before asking "Now, how about you actually tell me how you feel about your argument with your sister." Despite already knowing how he felt, she wanted him to actually put it into words, both so he could vent a bit and hopefully calm down, and see if there was any information she hadn't thought about.

Marc let out a sigh, "What do you expect? Annoyed, frustrated, it's just, _grr~_ " His eyes briefly scrunched up as he pushed his head against the bed, "She's just so... _stubborn_! Every time she rushes in! Head-first against so many problems that I have to constantly reel her back in before she gets hurt! And yet she still gives me a hard time when all I'm trying to do is help!"

Robin gave her son a sympathetic look, "Is that so?" Rolling her hips slightly as she said so to help give a bit of attention to his member and keep him under her control.

His face briefly scrunched up from the action as he couldn't help but move his hips slightly as well, before giving her an annoyed look, "How many times have I had to turn her plans into something that isn't disastrous?"

Robin smiled, "True, you have helped prevent that many times," She agreed, hoping it would appease him only to add, "But you can't deny that at their cores, her plans have the right idea, they just needed you to help, _adjust_ them in a better way."

Marc raised an eyebrow, "I don't get your point," he admitted with a simple tone.

Robin let out another sigh, she was hoping he'd be able to realize it with a bit of help, but it seemed like she was gonna have to be blunt, "Do you not realize that during this argument, you didn't try to compromise with her? You only just kept arguing against her plan, but didn't try to make it better."

Robin almost smirked as she noticed his face start to blink in realization, not letting up, she continued, "While I do agree with your point that attacking the base head-on during the storm was fart to risky, your sister had a point in just how important of a chance this storm was, and using it to cover the movements of troops was a solid idea, it just needed refinement on how to then proceed after that."

Marc grimaced, knowing his mother, and in turn, Morgan had a point, one he had failed to acknowledge in their argument that no doubt aided in the girl's frustration, and he would find his own guilt rising as his mother continued, "Not to mention, while she may give you a hard time when discussing strategies, how many times has she been thankful for your help, or happy around you in general?" She asked, catching her son's attention once again as she listed off a few examples, "She's hanging around you more often than not, you help each other study, train, she's even gotten you to mingle more with some of the other heroes and friends, she's been very good in helping your social life and just having fun."

Marc couldn't help but take a bit of offense to that last part, "What's that supposed to mean?"

His mother giggled, "I'm just saying, you do tend to focus on your studies a bit _too_ much, and while I appreciate the effort, I wouldn't mind you bringing home a fetching lady that wasn't me," She laughed more when he turned his flushed face away.

Leaning down, Robin gave his forehead a small peck, "Look, just think about it," She asked, before giving a predatory grin and adding, "Later I mean, for now, you seemed very intent on taking control for the night. Tell you what, you leave me quivering in an hour, I'll give you a special little reward under the desk the next time we're alone in my office."

Marc couldn't help but feel his competitive spirit light up as he gave his mother an excited grin, responding not with words, but with the action of thrusting his hips up and burying his cock into her tight snatch, causing her to gasp out as he forced the air of her lung. Only for her to then grin back down at him with an equally excited grin.

And before long the two were moaning in tandem, the bed creaking under the force of their competition as its sheets were stained with the sin of a mother and son expressed their lust for one another throughout the night.


	2. Junior Tacticians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been tasked by his mother to retrieve a specific book from her office, Marc soon finds himself in the room alone with his sister, things still awkward between them after yesterday's arguments, but, thanks to their parents, they're able to make up, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the second chapter of my part of this little story and third-day entry of this collab, but this chapter is easily the biggest of the what I have, this may have been where I went overboard, lol. Still, hope you all enjoy it!

" _MMhhmm~_ , _yeah baby, just like that,_ " Robin cooed as she leaned back against the wall, her feet submerged in the warm, water-filled tub in front of her as her bare butt sat on one of its edges. Coos and moans leaving her lips as her face was contorted in sensual bliss, eyes closed as she leaned her head back. One hand gripping the somewhat moist rim of the tub to keep herself from slipping off, while the other rested atop of the messy hair of the person in between her spread legs as they licked and sucked her folds like she was getting a massage.

And she could feel one knot getting closer and closer to being undone.

Marc gripped his mother's large thighs with a firmer grip as he continued to keep them spread as he pushed his face into her crotch, his nose touching up against the freshly trimmed bush over her clit, taking in the somewhat strong scent yet didn't let it have him waver in gently wrapping his lips around the small, glistening orb below it and applying a small amount of suction that had his Mother giggle lightly before letting out another moan, grinding her glistening folds against his chin slightly while also using the grip on his head to push him further against her crotch.

Bringing one of his hands to her folds, Marc gave them so more attention as he gently rubbed the entrance with two fingers, helping to give some pleasant, but not overwhelming stimulus to his mother that had her once again giving a low, long moan, bringing a small fist to her mouth as she lightly bit into it to help calm her breathing as the knot in her stomach was about ready to come undone.

"Mo-Morgan~" She moaned out, using his real name as she expressed how close she was, something that spurred Marc on even more as he used the fingers he had on her entrance to pry it apart. Flicking his tongue against her clit one last time, he dragged it down to her folds before extending out and into her passage, wiggling around in a smooth, but precise manner he knew would drive her over the edge.

And it did, as Robin soon gripped his hair rather tightly, (and a tad painfully) as she arched her back out from the wall, head tilting more and more back as she let out a silent scream. Her thighs spasmed and twitching against his arm and hand as she came into his waiting mouth.

Marc slurped down her juices, knowing how she liked filling it flowed out of her at a somewhat fast pace, evident by how she let out a small groan. Pulling his lips back when he got most of her juices, he licked his lips as he enjoyed her sweet, refined taste before wiping his lips with the back of his arms.

He gazed up at his slightly heaving mother with a grin as she recovered from her orgasm, finding that it was more akin to a well-placed crack of her back than it was an overwhelming pleasure. Like he undid a knot she didn't know was there, surprising, especially considering the pounding he put her through last night, but maybe that was exactly why she needed something a bit more gentle for the morning after.

Gazing down at him, she smiled at his grinning face.

"Did you enjoy it, Mother?" He asked, now smiling brightly as he was sure of her answer.

But she still made sure to express her gratitude as she brought a hand to his cheek and stroked it softly, leaning her head down and planting a soft kiss on his head before dipping back into the water and once again feeling her muscles soothe in the warm liquid.

"Tell me, Morgan, what had you so intent to insist on giving me such a refreshing start to the morning?" Robin asked as she leaned back against the edge of the tub, arms on the edge as she let her modest, round breast float on the surface for her son's gaze, cracking an eye open at him, she gave him a grin as she added, "And don't tell me it was just out of a need to please me like normal."

Marc chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered her question, "Just my way of repaying you after the, well, somewhat rough night I put you through," He told her, unable to feel a tad guilty at the way he used his mother a bit like stress relief last night, even if she seemed to enjoy it greatly.

Robin chuckled at his honest answer, "Typical," She said in a joking but touched tone, closing her eyes once again and leaning her head back, "But, if you still want to make it up to me, I guess there is something else you could do."

Marc blinked at her words, before gazing down at her floating breasts.

"Not that," His mother stated, somehow knowing where his gaze was despite not opening her eyes, "Though you can still have some fun with them if you wish," She told him, letting out a small, pleasant sigh when she felt his strong, gentle hands grip her breasts and knead them lovingly.

She gave a small moan, sitting back to enjoy the sensation for a few seconds before speaking, "Anyways, I need you to get a book for me by my office for a meeting later." She told him, cracking an eye open to see him playing with her breasts with a focused look, "Got that?" She asked, wanting to make sure he understood her.

He nodded his head, still not taking his gaze around from her mounds, "Of course, Mother," He responded, tweaking her nipples slightly before asking, "What's the name of this book by the way?"

Robin smirked, ready to tell him as a passing thought came into her mind, _'All according to plan.'_

* * *

"Where is it?"

Marc couldn't help but mutter under his breath more as he gave the current shelf filled with books another look over for what he was searching for, but once again, he found nothing.

"Did mother mistake leaving it in here?" Marc mused, briefly grasping his chin as he recalled his mother asking him to retrieve a book she needed for a meeting later in the day. It was a bit of short notice, but Marc didn't mind, he was always delighted to help her when he could. Still, he was getting frustrated at not finding what he described.

"Did I remember the name wrong? No, I don't think so. Maybe it's on one of the shelves next to this one instead?" Marc talked to himself out loud, moving to one of the adjacent shelves and going through all of its rows to find what he was looking for. Hoping to god he would find it soon, otherwise, he'd have to go through all of the other shelves in his mother's(and uncle's?) office.

As he kept looking though, he heard the door open, prompting him to turn towards it, and finding himself surprised when his sister walked in, who also had an equally surprised look on his face. The stunned siblings looked at each other in silence, not knowing what to say. So, they said nothing.

Morgan broke their gaze by walking towards the shelves of books on the opposite wall of her brother, with Marc turning back to his own shelf in an attempt to find what he was looking for. An awkward silence hanging over the two as the only sounds they gave were of the rustling of books as they shuffled some around in an attempt to find what they were looking for.

Both had small, nervous looks on their faces, knowing they should say something, but unable to come up with the right words, to the point that this awkwardness was starting to affect the objective they came here for, both barely giving a glance to the book titles as they couldn't help but steal glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

And on one of those stolen glances, their eyes meet, each widening at the other only to then be thrown away as they each shot their heads forward.

Marc bit his lip, not able to take it anymore, in as calm of a tone as he could muster, he said, "Hey, Morgan?"

"Yeah?" She replied with an equally strained tone, the two still not looking at each other.

Marc took in another breath, "About yesterday, I'm...sorry about how I acted." He apologized, his tone low, yet clear enough for Morgan to hear in the quiet room, along with the undertone of regret and self-disappointment he had in it.

It made her heart tingle in a way that made her feel guilty, and it made her reply with something she's been meaning to say ever since she saw him in here, "I'm sorry as well," She admitted with an equally regretful and self-disappointing tone.

However, that seemed to strike something in Marc that she wasn't expecting, as he suddenly turned around to face her, shaking his head as he said, "But I was the one in the wrong! You were right about us needing to use the storm! But I didn't even acknowledge that!"

Morgan also turned back to look at him, also shaking her head as she counted with, "But you were right about my plan! It was too _risky_ , even for me! I should've thought of trying to use the storm another way, like, like..." She struggled to home up with another reason.

Only for her brother to offer one up as he cut in and suggested, "Surround the fort?" Taking a step towards her with his words.

His sister's mind lit up with the suggestion as she went with it and said, "And then have some of the more acrobatic heroes scale the walls by using mages with wind magic to launch them up the fort's walls?" Also taking a step towards him.

"And in the storm, and heavy rain, the guards at the fort probably wouldn't notice them as they were scaling! So if we used some of the stealthy heroes to sneak around and take them out? Setting the stage for more heroes to climb up the walls?"

"And while they do that? The rest of the troops can get ready around the gates and the heroes inside the fort could open it up from the inside?"

"And since the storm hid our movements, the enemy won't be ready for us! They're probably inside the tight corridors and rooms! And we can rush them before they can have a chance to defend themselves!"

_"Uh?"_

_"Oh?"_

Both junior tacticians let out a small gaps as they now found themselves face to face, having been so caught up in their planning and discussion to realize they had gotten close enough to have their breaths tickling the other's faces, with Marc having to tilt his head down at his sister while she tilted up due to their differing heights. And in their gaze, there was something that had them both, stunned.

That was until it was broken by a wide grin on both their faces as laughter soon followed. In perhaps just a minute, they had gone from awkward silence to apologize, to finally fixing and working together what had caused them to argue in the first place. Granted, the plan they came up with would need some heavy revisions to actually detail it out, but it was definitely something the two could work on, together.

"So, what are you doing up here anyway?" Morgan asked, deciding to change the conversation to something new. They had already made up, and neither would like to linger on the topic of their argument, so they'd rather just move on and have things act as usual between the two.

Which was why Marc didn't really hesitant in giving a reply, "Uh, my Mother asked me to look for a book she needed, I'm having trouble finding it though,"

Morgan looked a bit surprised at his answer, "Really? My father asked me to do the same thing, and I can't find the book he wants either!"

"Huh, that's strange." Marc replied, getting an agreeing nod from his sister before he asked, "Well, what book are you looking for?"

Morgan tilted her name, trying to remember the title she was searching for before her mind put it away when she was focused on making up with her brother, "Uh, I think it was called, _'Changing Land of Zenith'_ something like that?"

Marc's eyes widened in surprise, "That's the same book my mother wants." He pointed out, also catching his sister off guard.

"Wait, and she told you it was on a shelf on that wall?" She asked, gesturing to the wall behind him.

To which Marc nodded, "And your father said it was on one of those shelves on that wall?" He asked back, pointing to the wall behind her which she nodded.

The two looked at each other with confused eyes, this wasn't making sense, why would their parents have them look for the same book, in the same room, on opposite walls, for a meeting that they assumed both their parents would attend, thinking about it, they didn't remember any meeting for today before their parents told them, and usually they gave a day's warning in advance.

And then, it clicked in both their minds.

"They set us up."

Their voices were perfectly synced as they said what the other was thinking. The realization of what their parents had done sent their minds ablaze. Sure, it was probably a good thing they tried to have the two make up by having them near one another, but, still, to be set up like this wasn't a pleasant feeling for both the younger tacticians, as evident by the groans they let out while clutching their heads.

"Now what?" Marc asked, it was clear to both of them now that there was no book for them to retrieve, and if the book did exist, it was probably already in one of their parents' clutches to help keep them here as long as possible.

Morgan sighed, "I don't know? I mean, they did help us make up but, come on, they played us!" She shouted frustrated, "I feel like my pride has been hurt! We gotta do something to get them back!"

Marc mused on his sister's idea, feeling a bit similar, if not as strongly, and he came up with a suggestion, "Pitfall?

Morgan's eyes widened as one of their shared, age-old traits was brought up, "Uh! That's great! It's been so long since I've tried a pit trap that my father would never expect it! But, uh, where are we gonna be able to make one? It's gotta be close by so they won't seem suspicious when we lead them there."

Marc cupped his chin in his hand as he also thought about the problem, "And we can't just put one around here, otherwise one of the heroes notice and spread that information, or worse, fall in it."

The two hummed a duet of thoughts to answer the question they were now tasked with, preparing to reach a similar rhythm as they did with the fort just minutes prior, but they were getting at a snag, and deciding to try and do something about it, Marc broke their hums and suggest, "Why don't we look outside the window? Maybe we can find a spot from there?"

Morgan shrugged, "Better than just standing around," She replied as the two walked to the large window at the back of the room, with it overlooking one of the large cliffs to the hill the castle sat on, but if one were to tilt their gaze to the side, they would be able to spot a window to a nearby tower that would be much harder to view from any other rooms in the area, even if they weren't as sparse as they usually were.

But as the siblings scouted the terrain below, Morgan couldn't help but glimpse something that caught her eye in that tower, and so, snapping her fingers to ignite a hex to better see from the distance, she was able to make out what it was through the window present.

"Father?"

Marc was brought out of his scouting by his sister's confused voice, letting out a "Huh?" that had her responding with, "Up there, in the tower, I see my father, and I think I see your mom as well,"

That had him more than interested, activating the same hex Morgan did, he joined her gaze to see that her words were indeed correct, in the spiraling staircase of that tower, stood both of their parents, "They seem to be talking," He pointed out.

The two watched on, wondering what it was that had their parents meeting up to converse in that mostly unpopulated and rarely trek through part of the castle, only to then gasp as they saw Reflet being pushed up against the wall by Robin, who then proceeded to press against him before leaning up and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that Reflet seemingly was returning as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer.

Both junior tacticians watched in stunned awe at their seniors as they made out, each unable to say a word as they watched their respective parents embrace in a way they never considered. And that embrace heated up as they both saw Reflet's hand reach in under Robin's skirt and most likely grab a hold of her ass, evident by the way she suddenly stood on her toes.

The two siblings had similar reactions to that action, anger. With Marc being born from a sense of jealousy, he never claimed to have his mother all to himself (as much as he'd like to), he couldn't deny it ticked him off in a way he wasn't exactly proud to admit. And for Morgan, well, she was also experiencing jealousy, like her brother she also didn't have any delusions of being her father's only lay, she, of course, knew of a few, but she was always content on being his favorite. But she couldn't help but wonder that was truly the case by how he was acting with her aunt, especially when he suddenly flipped their positions so that Robin was now pressed in between him and the wall, her hands wrapping around his neck while one of her legs hooked around his waist, pressing him in closer against her as the two seemingly started to grind on one another.

The two siblings couldn't contain their fury at their parents. And let it be known as they couldn't help but say in sync, "So mother/father sent me up here so that she/he can fuck after having me all night!"

The young tacticians' tensed up as they not only realized that they had spoken out loud, but that their sibling said something almost identical to them. Slowly, they both turned their gaze away from their parents' make out to look at each other with a face of disbelief.

They both jumped away and pointed at the other while shouting "You _fuck/sleep with_ your _mom/dad!_?"

The two were stunned again by the other's words as another wave of realization hit them. And after a few more seconds to get their bearings, they each let out a sigh.

"This is awkward," Morgan said, being the first to break the silence as she looked away to the side, gaze titled low as she rubbed her arm with one hand.

Marc nodded, "Yeah," He agreed, also looking away while he rubbed the back of his neck, "So, now what?"

"I don't know," His sister replied with an unsure tone as she shifted her weight on one foot to the next, "I didn't expect to learn you were banging your mom,"

"I didn't expect to find out you were banging your dad," He shot back, raising the heel of one of his feet as he swayed it in an arc while keeping his toes in one spot against the ground.

Silence once again overtook them, though for even less time than before, as with a fleeting thought that somehow Morgan caught, she sprouted it out before even really thinking about it..

"How about we bang?" She suddenly suggested with a tone that was way too calm to pair with her words.

Her brother though was clearly taken aback, stumbling back slightly as he all but shouted, "What?"

Morgan meanwhile, while also surprised at her own suggestion as evident by the blush on her cheek, rolled with it as she shrugged at his words, "Fuck." She clarified, taking a step forward, "I mean, we do it with our parents, they're doing it with each other, so why not do it together?" She said it as though it was simply logical, before then using the more emotional side of things as she continued, "Besides, aren't you a little made at your Mom? I know I'm angry at my Dad. Even if they sent us here to help us make up, they also used it to meet up for a secret rendezvous to bang,"

The two glimpse back towards the window and at the tower by the side, now able to see Reflet sitting down on the stairs, leaning back and his legs wide open, his pants seemingly undone, considering Robin was kneeling in between them, her head bobbing up and down his length before taking it out of her mouth and using her tongue to play with it, all while hiding his member from both their childrens' prying gazes.

Morgan and Marc looked away with blushes, with the latter turning towards the desk, placing his hands atop of it as he leaned over it, still clearly conflicted about things.

So Morgan decided to give him a little push, "Don't you wanna get back at them a bit?" She asked, her voice slightly playful as she stepped closer towards him, deciding to get even more playful and forward as she added, "Besides, I know you're interested in me, considering you've stared at my ass and tits plenty of times before."

That got his attention as he immediately whipped his head to her with a large blush, ready to defend himself from her remark, only for her to cut him off as she went on, "Oh, didn't realize I noticed?" She raised a playful eyebrow at him with a smirk, "Don't worry, I'm not mad, they're very nice after all," She arched her chest forward, pushing her shoulders in to make her tightly contained breast look like they were about to pop out of her uniform as she gave him a sultry look that had him tense up, unable to move away faster than she walking towards him.

She never broke eye contact with him, his gaze tilted further and further up, while his continued to descend down, all while she pressing him with words, "In fact, I've stared at you my fair share of times as well," She joked, licking her lips slightly as she gave a quick glance down, grinning as she saw a tent forming prominently in his pants before relocking their gazes.

Soon enough, Marc found himself pressed up against the desk on one side, and his sister on the other as she smushed her chest against him, "Mo-Morgan..." He was finally able to get out, trying not to focus on the sensation of her breasts pressing against his own while she lightly grinded her skirted front against his clothed erections.

She smirked, not slowing down her actions as she said, "Come on, just one time. Worst that happens, we never speak about it again and go back to banging our parents, otherwise, we can have fun and let loose,"

She soon stood on the tips of her toes, splaying her chest as against him as she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Come on bro, too much of a momma's boy to try it with another girl? Or do you think you can't handle me?"

Marc didn't take kindly to that insult, though his response was more than Morgan could hope for, as he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling him closer against her as he seized her lips as she gave a muffled yelp with her lips, eyes widening at his sudden attempt of control before they rolled to the back of her head as she moaned approvingly when his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull herself closer against him as she raised a knee up against his side, allowing his erection to poke against her the bare parts of her thighs as she tried to focus on grinding against it.

Their lip-lock was passionate, a thick air of lust to pair with it as the siblings finally let out their pent up frustrations, both from their parents and from each other. Savoring the moment they had with the other greedily as the sound of their spit swapping and moans filled the room, their hands roaming the other's body, pinching and squeezes something that was new yet familiar to them both, with each keeping a hand on the other's head, squeezing and rolling their fingers through the other's messy locks.

 _"Mhmmm~"_ Morgan moaned as she felt her brother slip one of his hands under her skirt and take a fistful of the asscheck on the side of her raised leg. Disconnected her lips from his for a bit, a thin trail of saliva briefly connected both them before falling down against their clothes, she expressed her approval at his actions by pressing and rubbing herself more frantically against him, bending her leg up even higher as she cooed and moaned in a low yet hot voice against his ear, finding herself loving the strong and firm grip of his hand on her dough-like flesh as she felt her panties sink further into the crevice of her ass (get getting wetter with every passing minute).

Marc meanwhile, was currently doing his best to give his sister exactly what she wanted, finding himself spurred on by sultry and needy coos she kept whispering in his ears, practically shivering every time she flicked her tongue out at his skin, either having it tickle his ear, cheek, or neck. Still, he focused on his task, wanting to show her what he was capable of as he rolled his ass in his hand, finding himself amazed at how similar and different it felt from his Mother's.

It wasn't as large, but still large enough that his hands didn't have a chance of gripping it all. It seemed to possess more of a rounder shape yet was much less firm as to be more easily malleable in his grip as his fingers sunk into it the soft flesh. Jiggling it slightly in his hands, he couldn't help but be impressed by it, finding himself a bit in awe that he was finally gripping it after the number of times he's gotten a peak from when Morgan got atop of a pegasus or excitedly walking over the stairs, unknowingly (or now he believed knowingly) flashed him her incredible ass during it.

Still, they weren't the only thing he was interested in, and glancing at her top, he set his sights on his next objective.

 _"AHhh!"_ Morgan gasped, letting out a long, drown out moan as she felt his brother roughly groping at her breasts through her top, using the hand that was previously in her hair to do so as he was now groping at both her ass and breasts.

The female tactician couldn't help but giggle, "You're so greedy," She teased with a small grin, panting slightly from Marc's actions as he continued on, not responding to her comment, only continuing to grope at her body from two fronts. She chuckled before it was cut off with a moan, leaning slightly back to give him better access to her breasts with what limited opening in her uniform, but even still, she could tell he wanted more, and honestly, she wanted him to have fun with her bare tits as well.

Grinning, she brought a hand up to push away the one he had at her chest, confusing him slightly as he watched her put her bent knee down on the floor as she undid the top two buttons for her uniform over her stomach, immediately loosening the fabric's hold over her waist, allowing her to pull out the top part from her stomach a bit and then plunge her hand inside.

In a few seconds, she pulled it back out, pulling up a piece of her undershirt that seemed to have a keyhole, allowing Morgan to see the skin of her stomach and soon enough, her chest as she pulled it up high enough for him to see the bottom of her black bra. She gave him a teasing grin as she pulled the keyhole over one side of her chest, exposing one of her bra-cladded breasts to his sights, her grin widening at his reaction before she then did the same for her other side, lettering him see a fair portion of her breasts as the only thing covering them now where her bra.

And then, she pulled that up as well, freeing her bare tits for him to see, then stretched her arms over her heads, she leaned back and arched her chest forward towards him, her girls jiggling slightly on display all while she wore a mischievous grin.

Marc was stunned by the display, and also slightly confused as to why she had a keyhole on her undershirt she hid under her uniform. Seeing his confusion, Morgan decided to give him the answer she could tell he wanted.

"Sometimes I'm in the mood for my tiddies to be played with or sucked by my dad, and removing my entire uniform is too much of a hassle so I just have this ready when I need it." She told him, waving her hand to the side as she gave her explanation with a simple tone, before then setting her lips into a grin and taking on a more sultry voice as she added, "But my dad's not here right now to play with these breasts, so I guess you'll just have to do."

She leaned forward, smushing her now exposed breasts against his top and rubbing them slightly against him in a way that had Marc shivering, bringing her lips up to his ear, she whispered, "Now why don't you show me what you can do with breasts like these, Lil' Bro,"

Marc didn't hesitate in pushing her slightly away so that he could immediately grab a hold of her breasts, taking away the hand that had been kneading her ass so that he could hold one breast each. Finding himself in awe at how much softer they felt compared to her butt, with Morgan letting out a small, long moan as his fingers sunk into her velvet and vanilla scent flesh.

Morgan couldn't help but find herself pleasantly surprised, despite his hands being smaller and less strong than her fathers, he was still able to work them in a way that still felt just right. She'd still prefer her father's larger pair, but she could see herself enjoying Marc's hands frequently as well.

She let out a small, happy moan when he leaned down to give a kiss on her breasts, finding that it tickled her slightly, and make her crave for something more, "You can suck on them, you know," She told him, "Though don't expect any drinks to come out for you like your mom," She jokingly added, only to than let out another moan as he soon wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and sucked away.

She couldn't help but tit her head slightly to the side as she held her hand in front of her mouth as she giggled at the sight of her brother sucking on her breasts with enthusiasm, rending her of the sight of her father when he did the same, but while he had a certain mature lust, her brother's seemed much more, _boyish_ , it was a pleasant difference she found, but they were both similar in how passionate they were in how much they seemed to love her breasts.

He gave a rather powerful suck as she felt him flick and press her tongue against her nipple, _"Fuck~"_ She muttered lightly under her breasts, shivering when he took his lips away to than suck on her other breasts, allowing the saliva he left on the skin of her now hard nipples to be cooled by the exposed air.

She squirmed on the tips of her toes as he continued to play with her body, one of his hands moving back down under her skirt to once again grope her ass while the other tended to the breast he was currently sucking. Her coos and moans spurring him on as she found he was sending streaks of pleasure through her body. She could feel herself getting hotter and hotter by the second, to the put she was sure that the seconds that she took off her panties, a small puddle would be formed on the floor, but she didn't want a puddle, she wanted a lake, and to do that she needed to cum.

She pushed him away with a firm press of her hand, prompting him to look at her as she gave him a grin and said, "I can't wait anymore." Proceeding to undo the purple-belt that ran around her waist and tossing it to the side. Getting the message, Marc looked down was about to undo his own belt, only to pause to when he then heard Morgan hop up on the desk beside him, her skirt rolled up to now expose her hips and most of her bare ass as he watched her lift up her legs to roll down her panties, bending one of her limber legs to pull her feet through it and showing off her sizable thigh as it slightly squashed. But as she was about to do the same for her other leg, she noticed his staring.

But more importantly, she noticed he still had his belt on.

"Oh come on!" She practically shouted, snapping him out of his daze as she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of her and in between her legs as she spread them slightly, her panties dangling on one of her boot-cladded ankles as she leaned forward and started to undo his belt, "Come on, I know I'm your big sister but did you really need my help in undoing your belt?" She said, half-jokingly and half-annoyed as she undid his accessory with surprising ease and speed that left Marc speechless while she grinned, " _Hmmph_ , just like father's," She muttered before unbuttoning his pants and pulling it down over his thighs along with his small clothes, allowing his member to sprout out.

Morgan blinked, a bit surprised at his size before taking on a grin while her eyes lit up, "Not bad Lil' Bro," She complimented while licking her lips. He wasn't as large as her father, but it definitely was something to be impressed with, plus he still had a few more years to grow, and Morgan reckoned he'd fill out and close that gap by the end of it.

Marc didn't know what to say as he saw her continue to gaze at his member, one of her thin hands grasping it, prompting him to gasp as she gave it a few firm pumps that were nowhere near as gentle as his mother's, but the result was still the same as it had his dick pulsing and aching for attention. But it also brought his gaze downwards, and caught the sight of Morgan's glistening folds as they leaked her desires.

Noticing his gaze, she grinned, "See this?" She asked, leaning back and placing a hand over her pussy, using her fingers to spread it slightly open and expose her pink and needy passage, "See how wet I am? It wasn't my father who made me like this, it was you, so take responsibility." She joked with a husky smile and tone.

Marc blinked at her, before nodding and stepping closer, grabbing his member, he lined it up with her entrance, with the two wincing as his head pushed against it, and with a firm push, he thrust right in.

 _"Huuhh!?"_ Morgan gasped, snapping her head back as her gaze was planted towards the ceiling, eyes and mouth open wide as she felt her walls immediately tighten around his member as he pushed it further and further in. Her hands clenching the desk while her legs pressed against his sides. She couldn't explain it, but, gods, it was like he felt more from him than her father.

It was like he was just the right size for her tight pussy. With her father, he was so big that it was like she was constantly overwhelmed, but with Marc, it was like she could take in the sensation with much more details. Both dick sizes had their benefits and considering she loved to be fucked silly, her father was able to easier do that. But Marc's dick, well, she'd be lying if she said she didn't want more.

The two let out a gasp as he finally sheathed himself all the way in, his hips touching her own, while her thighs pressed against the sides of his hips as well. The two unable to help but let out strained, thick breaths with flushed faces as they gazed at one another, as the sensation of their sexes just connected was immensely pleasurable to them. Marc found himself needing to hold onto something to help keep himself up, planting one of his hands on the desk, while the other grabbed the underpart of her thigh and held it up slightly, and action that prompting Morgan to wrap her own arms around his neck and bring their foreheads together, now having them be close enough that they could feel each other's hot and moist breasts.

"Don't hold back," She simply told him, no playing up her words as the only thing she had to pair with it was a thick air of lust, followed by a roll of her hips that had Marc moaning and her giving a small giggle before she added, "I can handle anything you can give me,"

That was more than enough for Marc to pull his hips back until just the tip of his dick was inside of her, and then planting his feet into the stone ground, he slammed back in and had Morgan snapping her head back once again as he forced the air from her lungs as she was filled up to the brim once again.

Her legs twitched by his sides, keeping off the floor due to her height as they were bent upwards, shaking and trembling as he soon started to thrust in and out of her slick and tight pussy with a reasonably fast pace, making sure that each of his thrust was harder and deeper than the last, till eventually. Each one having her let out a gasp and moan as she couldn't help but tightly grip his neck while legs briefly extended out whenever he gave a particular harsh thrust.

_"Gods~"_

Morgan's voice was strained as she felt the desk shake lightly under her, her gaze downwards as she watched in awe as her entrance was stretched out by her brother's dick as he filled and unfilled her faster than she could process. Her heart beating faster and faster as he continued, to the point that Morgan thought it would thump out of her chest, which was currently heaving as her chest jiggled more and more widely, the tight opening in her shirt and uniform having it so that they crashed and flopped together more often than not, adding another level of stimulus to her already hazy mind.

Marc wasn't holding back, a grip on both her hip and thigh to steady his thrusts as he put in enough force to start having the desk below them shake, finding himself more and more spurred on by her moans as he couldn't help but glance at her face full of bliss, eyes lidded and hazy while her mouth was agape with frequent pants, droplets of sweat sliding down her forehead to cool down her flushed face. Not to mention the intoxicating scent of vanilla that while seeming as refined as his mothers, was unique enough in the growing musk of their fucking. And yet, it wasn't enough for him, she had told him she could handle everything he threw, and the male tactician took it as a challenge, one he intended to go beyond in beating.

_"Huh~"_

But the deeper he thrust into her snatch, the more resistance he met from her tight, slick walls that had him needing more power to push past, something that was now causing Morgan's legs to shoot out straight past his sides, shaking in the airs as her panties were left dangling on one of them, just barely holding on over the hook of her foot. There was no doubt in Marc's mind that she was tighter than his mother, and that difference gave a different sensation of pleasure he wasn't used to, one that was quickly pushing his limits as he could feel his dick ache and twitch in anticipation, on the verge of painting his sister's womb white in his seed (even if Askr's strange laws prevent pregnancy no matter how drenched he made her insides).

And in one last attempt to drive her over the edge, he turned his hips into a blur, pumping in and out of his sister before she could even process it. Eyes going wide as she could only let out loud, cut-off moans, pressing herself more against Marc when he pressed into her, her legs now wrapping around his waist in an attempt in an instinctual need to make sure he never left her amazingly stuffed pussy as he stole away her breath with each thrust.

 _"Fuck~, fuck~, fuck~"_ She muttered under her breath, eyes clenched shut as she could feel her walls spasming as his dick kept grinding against the sides. She couldn't believe it, already she was this close to cumming when normally she'd be able to last longer with her father, and he had a larger dick! So why was her brother able to make her feel just as good in an even shorter amount of time?

She didn't know, but right now, she could care less, as one particularly harsh thrust from his dick had her gasping loudly, eyes widening before clenching shut once again. Tightening her hold around him, she gave a shrill scream of _"I'm cumming!"_ Her walls clamping down hard on his dick as her gates flooded her passage, whining as she did so as she held onto him for dear life.

Marc meanwhile, couldn't hold on any longer as well under her crushing orgasm. Gripping her tightly as well, he let out a groan as his shot wave after wave of his seed inside her passage was mixed in with her tidal wave of juices. He grit his teeth as her walls continue to milk his dick long after his first shot, making sure not a single drop of her nephews and nieces didn't find its way into her passage.

Morgan groaned as she felt her insides filled up, eyes lidded and halfway rolled to the back of her head, her arms and legs still tightly wrapped around her brother as her chest heaved with deep, thick breaths, sweat clinging to her exposed skin and making parts of her slightly disheveled clothes stick against it, her messy hair even more of a mess as strands now clung against her forehead and cheeks.

It took a bit of time for her to come down from her high, but eventually, the girl was able to do it, tilting her gaze up to now gaze at Marc, finding he was still attempting to bring his mind back down from his own high.

She couldn't help but smile at him, unable to stop herself as she ceased his lips, a muffled gasp escaping his own as he was snapped out of his daze by her passionate liplock, Marc only able to respond by continuing to hold her close as the two moaned into each other's mouths, tongues pressing against one another.

After a few more seconds to enjoy the sensation, Morgan disconnected their lips, grinning as she saw the disappointed look her brother gave, 'I'll have to fix that,' She mentally told herself, whipping away the trail of spit connecting their mouths as she gave him a hungry look, "Gotta admit Lil' Bro, you did me good, real good," She complimented him, causing him to blush slightly but smile with a bit of pride nonetheless.

She liked his reaction, before letting out a small thigh as she placed a hand over her stomach, "Gods, I feel so full," She commented, rolling her hips slightly and having the two wince a bit when it caused some of their combined juices to dislodge from her passage and leak onto the stone floor.

Morgan couldn't help but grin with a chuckle after that, "Man, you let out a lot, or I did, or I guess we both did," She said jokingly, "In any case, you definitely impressed me."

Marc smiled back, "You did say you could handle what I threw at you," He playful shot back.

Morgan's grin widened, "Don't get cocky Lil' Bro, as good as you made me feel, I'm still far from passing out," She retorted, only to that turn her lips into something more sultry as she continued, "But, I think you earned a bit of a reward~"

Her words purred out in a way that had Marc shiver, letting out a small gasp when Morgan placed a hand on his chest and gave him a firm push away from the desk, causing their sexes to disconnected with a small pop as they both hissed at the sudden sensation of the cool air their sensitive and cum-drenched flesh was exposed to. With Morgan gripping the desk slightly as she felt more and more of their shared juices leak out down her thighs.

 _'Uff, that was more than I was expecting to be honest'_ She mentally commented, before regaining her composure and hopping off the desk, her landing a bit wobbly as her legs adjusted to getting back on the ground after her thighs had taken a fairly hard pounding from his hips and how long they were shot out and up straight. Still, Morgan managed, having plenty of practice to do so.

It also made it easy for her to grab her brother and turn him around so that he was now against the desk, Morgan's hands sliding down his sides as she fell to her knees, bringing her face leveled to his dick. She licked her lips with an approving gaze as she saw how hard he was still was while covered in her juices, glancing up at Marc, she gave him a playful but sultry look as she said, "Consider this a reward for how well you did,"

Marc groaned as his sister's tongue darted out and pressed against his cum-stoaked member, one of her hands pressing against his base, her thin fingers rolling around to keep his dick steady as she licked it clean, though her fingers weren't able to reach all the way around. Still, she had enough of a hold that the rod wasn't moving much as she licked it as an overenthusiastic kid did to a popsicle, finding herself getting the same pleasure of taste in how nicely his cum mixed with hers, her father's usually being so strong that its taste overpowered everything else, but with Marc, she could appreciate the details.

She could tell what was from her, and what was from him, and how their strengths and weaknesses were covered by the other in a way that had her wanting more. Planting her lips around the side of his cock, sliding it up and down his side, her tongue coiled and made sure to not leave a single spot left stained with their jizz that could be down in her stomach. She found her nose twitching as she whiffed up the shared scent of their cum and the musk he was producing, finding that it was fairly intoxicating to her increasingly hazy mind in a way that had her lips sliding down his length even faster. All while letting out moans to be muffled and vibrate across his sensitive flesh in a way that left him shivering.

But eventually, she decided to stop teasing him before she finished polishing his shaft with her tongue and just a bit of her mouth and lips. Instead, she decided he deserved the best treatment,

Pulling her lips back, she placed them against his tip, giving it a little kiss as she glanced her eyes up, catching his stunned gaze towards him. And with a wink, Morgan made sure to keep their gazes locked and plunge her lips down to his base.

_"Huuhh~!"_

Marc gasped as he felt his entire length compressed inside of her warm, moist mouth. The underside pressed against her tongue while her full lips were leaving a wet kiss around his base, and his tip pressing against the back of her throat as it just needed a bit more of a push to extend out and down into her snug gullet.

His hands immediately gripped her head, clenching his eyes shut as his fingers sunk and curled around her dark, messy locks, tightening even further when she then proceeded to pull lips up with a low hum till her lips pressed against the under edge of his tip, teasing the head as she swirled her tongue sensually around it for a few seconds before pushing her head back down.

 _"Arghh, Morgan~"_ Marc groaned with a low voice, hunched slightly over as his sister bobbed her head between his legs. Taking his length with a certain amount of bluntness that his mother never really went for. Her blowjobs were usually much smoother with a certain stamp of quality with how expertly she combined all her techniques, Morgan though, was able to match that in the same way, by using everything at once as she was practically overwhelming him with enough pleasure he was starting to get a bit dizzy.

Morgan giggled around his prick as she heard his moans and groans, spurring her on more than the grip on her hair as she loudly slurped and moaned around his cock, letting him know that she was also having a good time as well. The fact that her brother's cock was smaller was actually working out quite well. She was so used to taking her father's massive girth that she found that she was able to more easily take in Marc's, and in turn, appreciate the details of his rod much more compared to the haze-mind she was usually in while stuffing down her father's cock.

She kept herself steady with hands planted on his sides as she bobbed her head at a brisk pace, her hair and breasts swaying with her movements as the later pair sometimes brushed up against his leg, feeling the way his dick pulsed in her mouth that gave a nice tingling sensation that bounced off nicely with her own muffled voice. Gagging lightly when she was finally able to pop the front of his member into her throat and squeezing it with her esophagus, suppressing the urge to give a giggle that would've possible sent her into a coughing fit by the loud gasp he gave along with how he pressed her face into his crotch instinctively.

The girl's eyes were starting to water as her mind was becoming a bit too hazy to think about playing around as she now couldn't help but remove both her hands from his thighs. One grabbing his hefty balls, fondling them with a surprisingly delicate care that still matched her energy. Her other hand meanwhile, went down, under and up her skirt as she plunged a few fingers in, scoping out their last shared batch of cum as she now vigorously sought to get herself as off as him.

She now took to practically slammed herself on his dick, moaning and slurping as loudly as she could as she felt Marc unable to hold back as he now took to also moving his hips in tandem to her motions. Gurgles and muffled moans leaving her lips as her breasts flopped and crashed into one another from the harsh movements. With it all ending when Marc buried his cock in her mouth with one final thrust as he slammed her head down on his crotch, letting out out a loud moan as he shot rope after rope of his spunk straight down his sister's throat as she happily clung onto his thigh while burying her fingers one last time in her gushing twat as she also came, creating a lake big enough on the floor that they would need a mop to clean it up later, or a handy spell.

Morgan's eyes were hazed and lidded, tearing up as she felt her brother's dick pulse and spasm inside her mouth as she felt her air supplies start to become cut off. A need for oxygen to once again fill her lungs was what compelled her to push against his thigh and pull her lips off his spit-soaked dick with a loud _"Pwap"_ , mouth still wide as she took in a big gulp of air and keeping it open to take in his still shooting member, only that instead of just filling her mouth with his seed, it also gave her face a few loads as well.

The girl gave the lightest of yelps as she flinched her eye closed just before it was covered in his sticky sperm, another batch hitting her opposite cheek with one more staining her hair, with the rest luckily filling up her mouth. And after tasting a fair batch of it, she found herself hooked. Enough so that she leaned in and wrapped her lips around the edge of his tip, her hand now taking to jerking him off lightly in order to squeeze out every last drop of this newly discovered salty treat that was a fair bit less strong than her father's, but by no means less addictive.

Marc groaned as he now took to gripping the desk, leaning back as he felt his sister continue to suck him off even after he orgasm, now taking to giving his dick one last polish with her tongue as he gave out long, thick breaths in an attempt to come down from the incredible and still ongoing sensations. His legs buckled lightly when Morgan gave his balls a small squeeze before swirling her tongue one last time around his tip and finally giving him a chance to recover.

After a good minute, he was able to do so, looking back down only to find his sister wiping off the semen he had gotten on her face and then licking it off her hand, seemingly not paying him any mind as he couldn't help but watch on. Though she never did go for the globs in her hair, eventually getting rid of it with the snap of her fingers before looking up and finding him staring down at her with a stunned look.

"Hmm?" She replied, seemingly a bit confused while raising an eyebrow at him, "Did I miss a spot?" She asked, bringing her mostly clean hand to her head and having it trail around, seemingly trying to find any last pieces of his cum. The display, coupled with his still slightly dizzy mind was enough for Marc to believe it was genuine, only for Morgan to reveal the truth as she then flashed him a grin and said, "Hah, just kidding, enjoy the show Lil' Bro?"

Marc blinked at her words at first, only to then let out a small sigh before it was replaced with a smile, "Yeah," He simply told her, giving a small nod that made her grin just a bit wider. Still, he couldn't help but add a bit more,"Gods Morgan, that was...huh...amazing." He breathed out.

The girl smirked at him, "Better than your mom?" She asked with a slightly teasing look and tone, only for Marc to give her a somewhat disapproving look.

Laughing lightly, she finally stood back up on her feet, patting her sides to get rid of any dust as she said, "Fine fine, I won't go there, just know that this means I won't tell you if you're making me feel better than my father as well, ok?"

Marc, while finding himself a tad disappointed that he wouldn't get that chance, decided it was a fair trade. Deciding to keep the conversation going, he continued, "Still Morgan, that was incredible, thanks." Gratitude and appreciation clear in his voice.

It had his sister blushing lightly, taking the compliment to heart as she gave him a genuinely appreciated look, "No worries, I told you it was a reward, and I make sure my rewards are well earned." She told him honestly, before losing the appreciative look and replacing it was a more teasing one as she added, "Besides, I enjoyed it as well." She made a small show sucking the digits of the hand she had used to jerk him off at the end, loudly slurping on them for a second or two before sliding them out of her mouth with a pop, giving him a coy look when it was done, "Don't be surprised if I find myself wanting seconds," She told him.

Marc couldn't help but nervously grin and blush at her actions, she was much more forward than his mother. Soon though, he couldn't help but ask, "Now what?"

Morgan gave him a confused look, hands on her hips as she replied, "What do you mean?" She asked, sounding perplexed by his words as she continued, "If you think we're stopping here, then oh boy you're in for a surprise."

Marc blinked at her words, "You want to keep going?"

"Of course!" Morgan practically shouted back, loud enough that it had her brother slightly flinching as she went on, "I'm nowhere near satisfied enough to just end it here when I can get more of that dick of yours! And you seem just as ready for more as well." She added the last part in a more calm and teasing voice as she gestured down to his legs, prompting Marc to focus his attention on his still hard dick.

Looking back at her, he said, "So how do you want to continue?" Placing the option in her hands.

Something she was more than willing to take, "Well first off, we're gonna get a bit more comfortable, so lose the clothes! I want to see what else you're packing! Don't be nervous, I'll be naked as well. And then after that, we're gonna fuck all over this office!"

Marc was a bit taken aback by that last part, "All over the office?" He questioned.

Morgan nodded her head with a mischievous grin, "Uh-huh, remember, besides the fact that you're actually pretty good at sex, we gotta get back at our parents for playing us like damn fiddles. So what better way to do so than to fuck all over this room!" She shouted, hands in the air as her breasts suddenly bounced from her energetic actions.

Planting her hands on her hips, she gave him one last look and said, "Now what are you still doing in clothes? Hurry up and get out of them before I do it for you!"

That snapped Marc out of his daze, along with the fact that he now saw Morgan in the process of undoing her dress completely. Focusing on his own clothes though, he first removed the heavy black and purple cloak over his arms and had it fall on the edge of the desk behind him, before grabbing the hem of his pants and fully sliding them and his small clothes down his legs, somehow still keeping on his boots as he pulled them out of the fabric. Leaving him in just his boots and beige top, with the latter soon being removed and thrown to the side as well.

Looking around for Morgan, his gaze fell on the spot that she was standing in previously, only to find a trail of clothes from her dress, panties, and bra leading him towards the other end of the desk, where he saw Morgan laying her chest and arms down firmly on top, feet planted firmly on the ground as she extended her legs to stick her ass high into the air.

"Took you long enough," She spoke to him with a teasing tone and grin, her head turned sideways to gaze at him as she wiggled her ass in the air and said, "Now get over here and fuck me like we both want it."

Her blunt offer almost stunned Marc once again, almost being the keyword, as just a moment after she said it, Marc was already on his way to rounding the char between them and making his way behind her sister, taking note in how she was still wearing her boots and socks like him, except her white thigh highs reached much higher, and he had to admit, it looked hot. Especially considering he never saw his mother in the same sort of attire, though this position was used fairly often as well.

The two gave a small shiver and moan as he grasped her hips and placed his rigid cock in between her plump flesh, the hot rod sinking in like a hot knife to butter as it parted her flesh. Marc, not able to keep one hand from moving down her hip to rest atop one of the cheeks as he couldn't believe just how it could feel so soft yet being firm enough to keep its round shape.

However, the sudden shaking of Morgan's hips snapped him out of his appreciation, her cheeks jiggling slightly with his dick in between, prompting him to moan as she turned her head back to him, "Hey! You can appreciate my ass while you're pounding it!" She told him with an energetic tone before adding, "And I don't know how crazy you and your mom get in bed, but just to let you know, it's probably not as crazy as I get with my Dad,"

She then proceeded to bring her hand back to give her ass a firm slap that sent the pair of plump flesh jiggling even more widely than before, grinning at him as she then said, "So don't be afraid to go to town! Now hurry up and stick that cock of yours inside of me before I do it myself!" She pushed her ass back against him, pinning his dick in between her soft rear and his stomach.

Marc blinked at her words, before giving her a smile, one that she returned with a bright grin as he couldn't help but find himself relaxed with her current demeanor. And so with a deep breath, he pulled his hips back, lined his tip to her dripping folds, and slammed himself in.

Marc grunted as he reentered her tight passage, his hands once again planted firmly on her hips as he felt her walls squeeze his dick tightly, as though they were ecstatic to once again have him inside her once again and didn't want him to leave, a sentiment he shared. Morgan meanwhile, had her head snap up, eyes wide as she felt full once again, her hands clawing lightly into the desk while she couldn't help but slam her lower body down onto, her large breasts splaying all over the polished wood while her ass was now even more raised up for him

 _"Uhhh!"_ Morgan gasped as he quickly pulled back till just his tip was within her, only to then slam back inside her again, knocking the air out of her lung while, and yet he gave her no reprieve, taking her up on her offer to _"go to town"_ as he pumped deep in and out of her passage at a fast and hard pace. The desk shook slightly from the force of his thrust as his hips slapping against her plump flesh that was signaled with the slap of skin, his balls swaying and hitting where her thighs and butt connected.

His breathing was becoming a bit ragged, after two amazing orgasms from the girl in front of him and very little breaks in between, and yet despite the aches in his body, he pushed himself even farther. His hips quickly became a blur as he pounded her sister, who seemed more than ok with his methods considering how she writhing and squirming on the desk beneath him.

_"Arrghh~"_

Morgan loudly moaned and gasped at her brother's thrusts, eyes lidded in a haze of pleasure as her hands were now gripping the other end of the desk, holding on for dear life. Her legs buckled from his force while her breasts slid across the wood, her hardened nipples grinding against it. Her hips meanwhile, were forcibly pulled to and from his dick in tandem with his thrust, helping him to reach even deeper than before.

 _"Yes! Yes!"_ She whined happily, more than willing to aid in that as she moved her hips with his, helping to establish a rhythm between them, one that was found far quicker than either would've thought. The clapping of wet skin and a duo of moans, groans, and thick breathes filling the room as much as the scent of sex. The closed doors and windows causing the air inside to become warmer and warmer, contributing to the sweat forming and flying off each other's skin, helping to keep parts of their matching dark and disheveled hair around their head. With Marc having a fairly captivating sight watching droplets move and rippled across her tone back as it was still curved impressively.

And with her now starting to move her hips by herself, he found that he could divert his hands elsewhere, like the plump, jiggling flesh of her rear. Deciding to take a page out of Morgan's book and raising his hand up in preparation.

 _"Ahh!"_ The girl yelped as she felt a pleasant sting on one of her cheeks, only to then feel another on her opposing cheek that sent both parts of her ass jiggling widely. Her grip on the desk tightened while her arms shook, "Don't you- _Ahhh!_ Don't you dare let up!" She demanded with a shout, her tone clearly indicating she might get more than a bit angry if he didn't do what she said.

Marc was more than happy to oblige her request, one hand now taking to slapping away at her ass with hard and frequent slaps, sometimes even laying it there and groping at the doughy flesh, giving a brief massage from the fierce smacks, something that had his sister shivering and moaning in delight, before yelping when he took to slapping them once again.

However, he had one more hand he could use, and he decided to use it to focus on an area that Morgan surpassed his mother in, so leaning down over her slightly, enough that more of his stomach pressed into her ass as he now had to angle his slaps from the side. But Morgan didn't seem to mind much by how much she was moaning and yelping to the combination of slaps and thrusts.

But she did give a long, drawn-out moan when his hand suddenly slipped under her chest and took ahold of one of the marshmallow-like piece of flesh, squeezing and groping it with somewhat rough movements, but Marc had a feeling that she didn't with how tightly her walls squeeze his prick while her mouth started sprouting out all sorts of phrases.

"Fucking hell!" She loudly groaned, head tilted down as to the desk, started to moist the area under her with her thick breathes, a bit of drool escaping her lips as her tongue was close to dangling out. Her knuckles were beginning to whiten with how tightly she was gripping the desk, "Gods this feels so good! How did we keep out hands off of each other for so long?!"

"We had other people to lay with?" Marc answered with a grunt while breathing heavily and taking in the scent of her mixture of sweat and vanilla that was almost intoxicating, "But yeah, this feels amazing." He was doing his best to thrust as he was before, while also slapping her ass and groping her tit. It was difficult to juggle in this position, but somehow, Marc managed, at least enough for Morgan to squirming beneath him with a blissful look, eyes halfway rolled to the back of her head she panted loudly from her wide open mouth.

She snapped her mouth close, giving a grunt from a particularly harsh thrust before responding, "Yeah but that's what makes it even more frustrating! I could've been getting off with two amazing dicks!" She slammed her ass back at him, "Aren't you a bit pissed off that you could've been getting this when you wanted as well?!"

Marc let out a moan from the action, proceeding to chuckle and then responding to her words, "Well, at least now we option." He said, giving her tit a rather hard squeeze.

 _"Urrghh~"_ She groaned, letting out a small gasp when he started lightly tweaking her nipple in between his fingers as she now took to resting her cheek on the desk as her tongue just barely rolled out on it, "Yeah, gods, I am so stealing you away when father's not able to give it to me."

Marc couldn't help but give her a look and tsk, "So I'm just your second option?' He asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"Oh don't give me that, I'm sure you feel similar with your mom," She replied back, "And even if he's available, I think I can still find myself seeking you out instead," She grinned.

Marc chuckled, "Yeah, I feel a bit similar as well," He replied, knowing how his Mother could sometimes be peculiar when she wanted a lay, it was still fairly often, but if she was opposed, more often than not, it stayed that way. Morgan though, well he believed she would be easier to convince.

" _Aww~_ , is the momma's boy finally admitting that his big sister could perhaps take that place? I'm touched." His sister joked with a grin before giggling, only to then give a yelp when he gave her ass a particularly harsh slap that stung just a bit too much for her liking, well, enough to have her shut up briefly.

 _"Fuuuucckk!"_ She groaned, eyes shut as she then said, "Gods I'm so hot! To think, we're fucking in our parent's office, on the same desk that they do their work on, the same room they meet important Heroes! All while they're fucking each other in the nearby tower! Gods I'm almost mad they can't see us right now to know that we're getting back at them!"

As she continued to sprout at continuingly nonsensical and incoherent words, Marc couldn't help but mull over her words that their parents couldn't see them, and it gave him a rather devious, and slightly risking idea. One that would've fit his sister's mind much more than his, but he couldn't deny it was appealing, So he took the chance.

Quickly repositioning his arms, he had the one groping Morgan's tit wrap around her waist while the other extended out to grab her arm. His sister yelped when he proceeded to pull her off the desk, holding her tightly against him as he turned them both around and pushed her towards and against the window behind them. Pressing her in between both the glass and him as he grabbed hold of her hips and resumed thrusting away.

 _"Uhh~"_ Morgan moaned blissfully, head slightly dizzy from the sudden change in position, but she was by no means against it. Instead, she even helped her brother by jutting her ass out towards him and curving her back to help him better thrust as her upper body was pressed and slid against the translucent material. Her breasts squashed against the window while her nipples and cheeks rubbed against it, her open mouth fogging up the glass slightly as she panted against it with thick and moist breaths. Her palms and arms planted on either side to prevent herself from sliding too far and disrupt the rhythm she and her brother were creating with their hips as she happily pushed back against him.

Fuck, she really wanted to tease, or at least compliment him for the surprisingly sudden yet amazing change in position, yet she found herself so close to a release with how he was practically jackhammering her that all she could do was whither, moan, and whine. But she believed they gave him the same message as she felt his ragged breathing tickling her upper back and neck, causing goosebumps to appeal delightfully along with accompanying shivers.

Morgan's legs endured the fierce pounding of her brother's thrusting, helping to keep her up and her pussy ready for his dick to be buried into again and again. The clapping of wet skin accompanying it as Marc now abandoned all other areas and focused on just pounding her ass with as deep, hard, and frequent thrusts as he could. Something that had his sister singing her praises.

Yet during it all, Morgan's eyes somehow found themselves fluttering towards the tower where she knew their parents were fucking in, and even in her fucked-drunken mind, she could gather enough concentration to snap her fingers and allow at least one of her eyes to view far into the distance and into the window that had given her and Marc the catalyst to do all this.

For just a few brief seconds, Morgan was able to see their parents now lying on the stair on their sides, both appearing to be in just their tank tops as their cloaks were seemingly spread out beneath them to give some comfort against the stone floor. Robin closer to her gaze as her body was facing against the window, with her own father behind her as he lifted the older woman's leg up from her knee and pounded into her snatch from behind. Each thrust caused the women's modest breasts to jiggle under her top as she seemingly let out moans and pants from her open mouth, neck tilted in a way that had Morgan seeing her father licking and sucking on the exposed skin.

But as the girl's gaze turned back on the woman her father was currently laying, she saw that her hands were hands gripping the parts of their cloaks near her head that she laid on one of her arms. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open as she seemingly let out pants.

Only for Robin to then open her eyes, the slightly hazy pupils flutter lightly towards the ground, before tilting up at the window, and directly at Morgan herself.

The girl felt her skin crawl and temperature drop as Robin's face turned into one of mischievous knowledge. Did she know? There was no way the women knew what she and her son were up to, right? But before she could think on it any longer, she let out a loud gasp from a particularly harsh thrust that had Marc's tip poking her womb, his chest pressed against her back as he grunted near her ear.

She was so distracted from Robin's gaze, that she the sudden sensation of Marc's dick filling up her entire passage and poking her womb, all while he was pressed into her was too much for her to handle after being so close, and after tensing up for a moment and shutting her eyes, her arms shook as she threw her head back, opened her eyes wide and practically howled, "I'm cumming!"

Marc grunted once again as his sister's walls clamped down on his cock, a tidal wave of her juices floating over him as he couldn't help but also let loose, his dick spasming inside of her velvet walls and filling her up with another heaping of her cum, panting her insides white as her walls milked him for all he was worth.

And as she felt her walls being filled with her brother's seeds, she felt her previous anxiety on whether or not Robin knew what they were doing being swept away in the flood of their orgasm. So what if Robin, or their parents knew of what she and Marc were doing. It felt too damn good to care, they could walk in on the two fucking in their office and Morgan wouldn't be willing to stop. And so as she felt her Marc continuing to fill her up like she so desperately wanted, Morgan allowed her vision to go as white as the cum she was milking out of her brother.

* * *

_"Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!"_

Marc grunted as his sister continued to whine out her praises and delight, his hands tightly gripping the girl's wide hips as she frantically bounced up and down his cock. A loud slap of skin ringing across the room every time her ass came crashing down against his lap, her cheeks rippling violently for him to watch as she had her back to him. Her hands roaming all over her body, groping at her breasts and head as she twisted her hips and squirmed atop of him.

There they were, sitting on one of the two fancy, well-cushioned chairs for their parents, Marc sitting down with her sister's atop of him, her legs planted beside his thighs as she used the strength in her thighs to lift herself up high on his cock till just the tip remained, only to then drop down and filled herself up, doing it again and again to the point that she was practically on autopilot. Marc's grip on her hips only servicing to help guide her, her energy too much for him to hold back.

Despite it being at least an hour since the two had first started, Morgan's energy hadn't appeared to decrease in the slightest, in fact, she seemed to get even more excited with each orgasm they experience. With her need to get off once again becoming more and more frantic each time. With the closest thing to a break for Marc being when she gave him a titfuck in this very same chair less than half-an-hour ago. Though it was a bit too much for Marc to truly relax, not when he felt like he might turn into putty during it.

Still, somehow, he was keeping up, seemingly just able to satisfy her needs, with the few chances he's gotten to take control being used to try and get her to orgasm hard enough that she'd be forced to take a few minutes to rest. But even when that happened, she only came back more and more lustful than before.

With that lust now being expressed by how ferociously she was riding him, her walls clamping down hard on his somewhat sore cock as she tried to coax out another of her brother's spunk to fill her needy pussy. One hand left her breasts to let it jiggle widely, her tits flopping and crashing into one another while sometimes smacking her face, though it didn't seem to bother her as she only moaned in response.

She moved both her hands down to his thighs, tightly gripping the muscle and using it to help in her movements as she could now start to feel her thighs start to ache and in need of some help. But even if her muscles were screaming at her to stop, Morgan wouldn't listen.

She could feel a fire burning within her now, one whose fuel came from her brother as she continued to have them fuck like rabbits in heats in their parents' office. Which was another source of fuel for her current actions. She wanted their session to be more than noticeable to the adults when they returned. Not just the papers and trinkets that had fallen on the floor, or even the stains of their cum that could be found on the stone or wood, and even the carpet, or even the scent of sex. All of which could be fixed with just a bit of effort and time.

No, she wanted to leave a legacy that would always remind her and her brother of what they did in here, that no matter what, whenever they were in this room, their sex would always present in their thoughts. Something that would no doubt become noticeable to their parents. Even if they didn't know exactly what it was.

But for that to happen, she needed to make sure her brother's mind, and her own would be fucked-drunken mush whenever they ended, and to do that, they needed to cum again.

"Come on!" Morgan practically shouted, titled her head back towards him with a challenging glint in her eye as she said, "Don't tell me you're tiring out already? No wonder your mom's laying with him as well! He can keep up with me like this easily and still give some!"

Morgan could see the way her brother's face scrunched up, no doubt annoyed at her words. And while she would admit it was a bit harsh, she needed to get him riled up to keep up with her. Which, contrary to her words, he was doing surprisingly well, in fact, he even outlasted her father on their first time. But still, she knew she was a lot to handle, and she could tell it was starting to get to him, so she needed to give him a bit of push to help keep him motivated to fuck her like she wanted, and needed him to.

 _"Ahh!"_ Morgan yelped, head snapping back forward as her mouth opened wide like her eyes, spit flying out as her brother used the grip on her hips to now take control and _slam_ her down on his cock at his own pace, a pace that matched what she previously had, only now the control was taken away from her, and Morgan could swear it felt even better than.

"That's it!" Morgan loudly approved, "Ram into my tight pussy! Take away my control and show me what you can do!"

Marc merely offered a grunt, letting actions speak louder than words as he lifted her up and down his cock with strength from a source he didn't even know he had. All he knew was that Morgan's words about his mother and him being tired rubbed him the wrong way, and even if he was playing right into her hands, which he didn't really doubt, he felt enough pride to still give her what she clearly wanted.

He thrust in hips in tandem to how he moved her own, sending her gasping and moaning as she squirmed atop of him, her hands now once again grabbing ahold of her tit and head as she tried to get even more pleasure from what he was producing. Her tongue was now flailing out of her mouth, spit flying out with it as her eyes were lidded with a hazy gaze, finding herself more than satisfied with her brother's current actions, but she just needed a little more.

_*Slap_

_"AHhh!"_ Morgan yelped once again, her body tensing up slightly as she felt a sharp sting on one of her lower cheeks, only to then yelp again when Marc proceeded to slap her other cheek.

She snapped her mouth shut, eyes clenched closed as her tense body shook momentarily before she whipped her head back and howled, "That's it Lil' Bro! Slap my ass! Slam my little cunt down on your big cock! Ruin me!" No longer able to hold herself back as she now started to twist and twirl her hips to have his dick rub up against her walls even more than before.

"Have me cum all over your lap and stain the chair with our cum! And after that, have me cum all over the other chair to ruin it as well! We still need to get back at our parents, right? What better way than to make their chairs reek of the scent of their children fucking each other in it!"

Morgan continued to sprout out her phrase, with them becoming cut out or delayed with her moans and groans that were accompanied by Marc's own. The chair they were using starting to creak as its legs were now at their limits from the debauchery it was supporting.

And Morgan finally helped to bring it to an end, as she shouted out one last declaration and challenge, "That's right Bro, fuck me! You mad about what I said about your mom fucking my dad? Well, show me why she should be satisfied with this dick of yours alone! Fuck me as though she was here to see what she's missing! Fuck me like my dad was here so he could see how much I'm loving it!"

"Fuck me!"

Marc couldn't take it anymore, and with one last thrust, he pulled Morgan down as hard and deep as he could on his cock, groaning while filling her to brim once again as he unloaded another batch of his seed into her tight pussy as she also came with him. His sister also moaned loudly as she did exactly what she told him to do, to cum all over his lap and onto the chair, no doubt staining it.

But despite that, she could still feel herself being filled more and more to the brim with his cum, her walls milking his cock for all it was worth as she could've sworn his current load was bigger than all his previous ones, and he was still cumming to boot.

Morgan let out a small groan as she went limp, her body taking a break as she leaned back against his chest, her brother instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight as he groaned and moaned lightly into the croak of her neck, filling the final spurts of his seed being milked out inside of her as he thanked gods for the hex that made him sterile. Otherwise, well, he knew how cranky Morgan could get at times, and he didn't even want to imagine what she would be like if she got pregnant as well.

They sat there on the chair, covered in sweat that stained the furniture as much as their cum as they were both breathing heavily with deep, long gulps of air as they attempted to recover from what could very easily be their best orgasm yet with each other. Morgan's breast rising and falling with her chest as Marc's arms still had a tight hold around her, keeping her as close as he could, with Morgan not seeming to mind as she needed the support with how light her head felt, her body quivering slightly as she didn't even have the sense to lift a hand.

But she could tilt her head, enough so that she could look back at him, with Marc's chin now resting on her shoulder, he caught her gaze, those eyes that were once lidded with lust had parted slightly, showing a deeper affection directed at him, one that he started to reflect back.

And so, they leaned their heads forwards, their lips pressing against each other as they used whatever energy they had left to kiss, a small, muffled moan leaving ringing out from their shared lips. Neither able to muster enough strength to even wrapped their arms around the other's head, instead, they taxed the muscles in their necks to push harder against one another as their kiss became more and more intense, and yet even than, they didn't have the strength to push their tongues into the other's mouth.

" _Awww~_ , it looks almost romantic, I think I'm a bit jealous."

Whatever energy the two thought they had, it was clearly a lie, as they both shot their heads away from one another, face full of surprise and fear as they both realized they heard the same voice, and like a mirror, they turned to face the source of that voice.

"Hey you two," Robin greeted with a small grin and wave, appearing fully dressed along with Reflet as he stood next to her, arms crossed with a somewhat smug look on his face.

"You two really did a number in here," He pointed out, his gaze somewhat analytic as he once again scanned what was suppose to be his and Robin's shared office, the front look mostly spared of their children's fucking, by the back, that was another story, they're were knocked of books, papers, utensils, a few cushions from the nearby couch all strung around the ground, stains that were easy to know the origin was accompanying them as well, with a few puddles seemingly present. Not to mention the place reeked of sex in a way that he didn't know whether to be impressed by, or slightly concerned with how to get it out.

And at the center of it, was their large desk, which both Morgan and Marc sat on the other side of. Both looking like deer caught in an archer's sight and more closely, the arrow its way to kill it. Both junior tacticians were seemingly bare with their clothes scattered near the back wall. Their skin littered with marks, bruises, a few cuts(mostly on Marc). And their hair was even more of a mess than most could think was possible.

 _"Mom/_ _Dad..."_

Marc and Morgan couldn't say anything else, feeling their words caught in their throats as their minds were still too stunned to come up with a response. Instinctively, they pressed more against one another for support.

Their parents smirked, "Getting cold feet now that you've got an audience?" Robin joked, hands on her hips.

Reflet chuckled beside her, "I'm a bit disappointed in you Morgan, you seemed so determined to, what was it you said? Oh right, have Marc ruin you in a way that would make me and his mother jealous,"

Robin also joined in, "And don't think I've forgotten about you, Marc. You seemed more than ready to meet your sister's challenge, and I know you're not one to stop halfway and not give it your all."

Their children said nothing, both still unable to say anything under their parent's shared gaze, now taking to grasping each other's hands as they could feel all control taken away from them.

Robin and Reflet looked at their kids, then looked at each other, and with a nod, turned their heads back to the world-hopping incestuous duo.

"I think we need to have an improvtive lesson, don't you agree, Reflet?"

"Of course, Robin, I think we need to remind our children that they still have much to learn."

Marc and Morgan blinked confused at their parents, then turned their gaze at each other. A mixture of emotions now filling them up as they could only guess what was coming.

And they didn't know whether to feel excited, or scared.


	3. Master Planners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sending his daughter to retrieve a certain book from his shared office, Reflet heads to a certain tower in view of his office to meet up with his partner, with both parents watching their plan unfold while having their own fun as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the third chapter of this fic, and 5th day entry for this colab. Want to know what the Robin's were doing in the tower last chapter? Well here you go. Hope you all enjoy it

Reflet groaned as something other than the morning sun peeking through his windows awoke him, a sensation that was pleasant yet becoming more and more overwhelming by the second, along with the location of its source. He bucked his hips soon enough as he felt them and his clearly hard member encased in the softest pillows he could have ever used, except they weren't pillows, not with how smooth and velvet they felt. No, it was flesh, of someone whose identity he didn't even need to question.

Bringing his head up off the bed and tilting his gaze towards the foot of said bed, he saw the large lump present around his lap, constantly shuffling under the covers that were in tandem to the spikes of pleasure to the sudden increase and rolling of the _"pillows"_ against his groin.

Letting out a small sigh, Reflet cleaned his eyes off of some of the grime it had accumulated during the night, bettering his vision as he prepared for what would be a familiar, but still amazing sight. Gripping the covers, he tugged them to the side, having them fly off his form, and revealed Morgan's, still as bare as he was from last night, with the only thing now covering them up being the numerous stains the blemished all over their skin as she laid in between his legs. Her knees planted into the bed and bent to have her ass raised rather high up, at least for it to be the height part of her body as her front was leaned down. Her hands gripped the sides of her large breasts as they drowned his more than impressively large member in a sea of soft cushions, rolling and pressing her girls against his cock.

Noticing his gaze, Morgan tilted her gaze up, "Hey Father," She greeted rather cheerfully, not taking her eyes off of his as she than tilted her head back down flicked her tongue at the slit of his tip, scooping up some of the precum her breasts had squeezed out from his member. Before deciding she wanted more of the delicious salty treat and fully wrapping her lips around his head, swirling her tongue around it, all while never ceasing in her actions of pressing and rolling her breasts against his base.

Reflet leaned his head back, _"Fuck sweetie~"_ He groaned lightly, prompting a muffled giggle from Morgan's now smirking lips that vibrated around his tip.

The girl removed one of the hands keeping her tits in place, replacing it with her other hand as she used her entire arm to keep him firmly embraced in her bosom. Using the hand she took away, she used it to tuck back the strands of her hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear as she tilted her head further down, taking a bit more of her father's length as she now loudly slurped around his cock with her tongue swirling and slithering around the parts of his member inside of her moist and warm cavern.

Reflet let out another groan, one hand now gripping his head to deal with the pleasure beating in his head, his other hand traveling down to rest atop of his daughter's head as it lightly gripped her hair. Not doing anything but simply expressing his gratitude as he let her have complete control.

"Morgan~" He groaned, his voice almost croaking from how dry it had gotten over the night, but the message within it was clear to Morgan with the twitching his cock gave against the sensitive skin of her breasts while her ears twitched at her name. Her response being to now loudly suck around his cockhead, her lips tightening with an airtight seal around his girth in preparation of what was to come.

Reflet gave one last groan as he came, unable to resist his daughter's amazing service this early in the morning as he flooded her mouth with his seed. Morgan waited till her cheeks started to bulge until she started drinking the salty spunk down her throat eagerly, her tongue scoping up the thick, sticky fluid from staying in her mouth. The seal of her lips around his dick prevented even a single drop of his sperm from leaving the confines of her mouth while she gently squeezed her breasts around his cock with fluid motions to make sure he was pleasantly wrung out of every last drop of this load.

Letting go of his spit-covered tip with a loud _"Pawp!"_ , Morgan made a show of licking her lips before giving one last gulp that sent any remnants of her brothers and sisters down her gullet. Her father meanwhile, let out another small moan and twitched when she playful gave his dick one last kiss before sitting back up.

After a few seconds to recover, Reflet dug his elbows into the bed as he used them to help push himself to sit right up, hearing his daughter move across the bed as he had his eyes closed. Taking a refreshing breath, he rolled his shoulders and neck slightly to limber them up a bit for the start of a new day and see how sore they still were after last night. Surprisingly, they didn't ache as much as he expected, though he still winced slightly when he rolled his neck a tad too far.

Opening up his eyes again, he was greeted with the pleasant sight of Morgan sitting on the edge of the bed, her back turned to him as she stretched her arms high above her head, back curving out in a way that allowed Reflet to see the sides of her breasts from his distance, though the most prominent attribute that her current position directed his gaze to was, of course, her impressive ass as it was pressed down into the bed-sheets, their round form jiggling slightly when she shifted her weight from one side to the other and made the same-side cheek squished even more against the bed.

Reflet couldn't help but smile at the sight as he rested his hands in his lap, "Morning Dear," He properly greeted her.

She turned her head back to smile at him, "Morning Father," She greeted back before her lips turned on a more mischievous smile as she asked, "Did you like your wake-up call?"

Reflet inwardly chuckled, nodding his head as he said, "Very," Before pointing out, "Though I have to say, you were much more gentle than usual,"

He recalled how more often than not, when she woke him up with something sexual, it was usually a rather energetic blowjob that had her taking more than half his length at a brisk pace, perhaps even the whole thing if she was feeling mischievous.

Morgan grinned at his comment, before turning her head away, standing up as she said, "I thought I could give your lap and dick a bit of a massage after how much I rode it last night," Turning around to face him, she held her hands behind her back and lightly bounced on one foot to the other, showcasing just how much energy she had recovered and still had despite the fairly-long session they had last night.

Her bouncing had the reaction of her tits jiggling slightly on display, lightly bouncing against her skin or each other as she took on an energetic smile and asked, "Anyways, want to join me in the bath? Can't go out into the castle wreaking of sex and covered in stains. I'll even let you fondle my tits as payback for the nice titfuck I just gave you."

Reflet gave her a friendly yet questioning look, "Didn't you just say you did that as payback for what you did to me last night?" He pointed out.

Morgan snorted while shrugging her shoulder, "Then don't join then," She told him, before turning around and taking a few skips and hops towards the bathroom, stopping part way to turn her chest back to him and giving both her tits a hearty squeeze, "Your loss." She said with a grin.

And with that, she entered the bathroom and disappeared inside, though she left the door open for him to hear her immediately start to hear the bath being filled up with water in the background. Letting out a sigh, he playfully shook his head as he swung his legs out to the side of his bed and got up, giving himself a few light stretches as he decided to take Morgan up on her offer.

"Hey, honey!" He called out as he gripped one arm while stretching it, "By the way, I need you to grab a book for me from the office later."

"Huh? What did you say! I think you need to come inside for me to hear you!" She shouted back, sounding naturally confused, but her father knew she had heard him fine. Letting out another chuckle, he walked towards and into the bath, even if she did hear him, he needed to make sure she understood what he wanted, otherwise, the plan might not work.

* * *

"Took you long enough," Robin playful stated as she stood higher up the spiraling stairs as her counterpart ascended towards her level. Her arms crossed under her bust as she leaned against the wall next to the large window that gave her a view to her office, or part of it at least. The rest, while she couldn't see, had other means of hearing.

Reflet chuckled at her words, "Sorry about that," He apologized as he stopped his ascent by the side of the window opposite her, looking out in the same direction as her as he asked, "Did I miss much?"

Robin shook her head, "Nah, in fact, they've just made up." She told him, smirking as she then added, "And now they've realized part of our plan."

Reflet grinned as he snapped his fingers, activating the hex on his ear as he pointed it in the direction of their shared office, "Sounds like they're planning on getting us back,"

Robin laughed as they continued to listen in, "I feel a bit bad listening in on their revenge plan, feels like cheating. But considering its a pit trap, I think I'll manage."

Her counterpart nodded in agreement, "Think they'll come to the window?" He asked.

Only for the two to hear Marc suggest just that, prompting a chuckle from the female tactician, "I guess its time to get into position." She stated, the two taking a step closer so that their forms were easily visible from the window, "Should probably shut these off," She tapped her ear, deactivating the hex placed over it, "Would only distract us."

Reflet saw their respective kids come into view in front of the window before he mirrored her actions, yet couldn't help but ask, "Don't you want to know where that potential pitfall could be?"

Robin shook her head with a small smile, "Nah, can't make it too easy for us, gotta give them a bit of a chance." Turning to him, she gave a bit of a grin and playfully questioned, "So how do you think it'll go down?"

"Morgan will be the one to initiate it, no doubt about that," Reflet responded without hesitation before adding, "No offense to Marc, but he seems more of the type to wait it out and weigh his options instead of giving those options,"

Robin let out a small chuckled, "You're not wrong on that front," She agreed, "But as his mother, I'm proud of that, and it's not that bad, worked out so far for me at least."

"Think he can handle Morgan?" Reflet asked, a tad concerned for his _"nephew"_.

Robin grinned at him, "You'd be surprised at what he could handle," She playful shot back, taking a step towards him, "In fact, let me show you just some of what he can handle."

She grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him with enough force that Reflet almost lost balance as he hit the wall that the staircase circled around with a thud, breath knocked out of him only for Robin to press up against him, their cloaks opened up enough that her breasts were squished against his chest, with only their tactician-tops in between. And as she pinned him against the wall, she grabbed him by the chin and had his head tilting down and slightly sideways for her to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, not wasting a moment in pushing her tongue through their lips and into his mouth.

The two moaned at the feeling, with Reflet wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her in closer. And soon enough, he lowered his hand down under her skirt, and brought it up inside it, taking a fistful of her luscious ass as she moaned approvingly into his mouth, now taking to standing on the tips of her toes as he squeezed the fleshy dough, his fingers sinking into.

Reflet always found himself amazed at the feeling of her ass, still astonished by its size. Sure, he's held bigger, but those usually had some explanation such as riding a steed. Robin though, considering how much of her daily routine was similar to his, he found no excuse as to why she held something like this under her skirt. Even Morgan had an excuse in just how energetic she always moved, just her jumping around everywhere probably helped to add to the size of her thighs and butt. And yet here was her Aunt possessing something even bigger!

Morgan still had her beat in breast sizes though, but he wouldn't deny that feeling of her hardened nipples and soft flesh rolling and grinding against his chest didn't still feel damned nice.

Disconnecting their lips for a moment, the two took in a gulp of much-needed air, faces a tad flushed but nothing the two needed to pay attention to, instead they just gave each other respective grins, with Reflet being the first to speak as he asked, "I take it his response is similar to this?"

He gave her ass another squeeze that had her legs jumping slightly in place, though she still grinned at him as she responded, "Something like that," She agreed, only to then add, "Though he's usually more energetic in his praise, but your hands are bigger so you've got that."

Reflet's grin widened, "Just my hands?" He asked jokingly, pushing his hips slightly and having it grind lightly against her covered folds through her skirt, the two wincing slightly as she then pushed back.

" _MMhmm~,_ there too, but like I said, he's much more energetic so it helps him." She told her counterpart before than taking on a more husky tone and continuing, "But I do find myself in the mood for a more, juicy steak to fill my gullet today,"

And once again, before Reflet could manage, he found himself once again tossed, this time against the stairs that did have him trip up, falling onto his back as he couldn't help but hiss in mild pain, his thick coat helping to cushion his fall but that didn't change the ache he felt in his thigh. As soon as he opened his eyes though, He found Robin kneeling in between his now spread legs, undoing his belt with quick and precise movements.

"That hurt you know," He couldn't help but say.

But she only scoffed at his words, "Uh please, after all the things you've told me you've done, especially with Morgan, I'd of thought you could handle some roughness without whining." She teased at his expense.

Reflet couldn't help but frown, "Except I'm not usually tossing people into brick and stone," He countered.

Reflet rolled her eyes, only for them to light up nicely when his cock finally sprang out, its size hiding her reaction from him, but he had a pretty good guess it was one of glee and anticipation.

He hissed as he grabbed it with a firm hold as her thin fingers and meticulous nailed wrapped around it, "Than take this as an apology then," She said, her breath tickling his sensitive skin before she gave it a rather long and wet lick with her tongue, having it move up and down with a smooth and consistent pace as she traveled all around his length and girth in an attempt to lather his member up with her spit.

Reflet groaned at her actions, while pleasant, there was a certain planful approach to them that had him at her mercy. She knew how to best put him on edge while still keeping him placid to her whims, that he'd experienced great pleasure, so long as he allowed her to set up before she started giving it to him. That was it, this was simply set up, to make the main part of her approach more enjoyable to both of them.

Giving one last lick up from his base to his tip, she flicked her tongue away from his slit, and taking in one last breath, she gripped his thigh which she had been using to help steady herself as she engulfed his head into her mouth, slowly but surely traveling more and more down his length at a consistent pace while her lips had a firm enough seal around his girth to smoothly but pleasantly travel down his skin.

Reflets hands gripped the edges of the stone staircase as she then started to pull her lips back from around his cock at around the halfway point, pulling them up until they touched the underside of his tip and than having them descend back down just a tad past his mid-point before pulling back up and doing it again. Each time taking just a bit more of him than the last and doing it at a smooth, consistent, yet increasing pace.

Her tongue slid and flicked against his skin as she did so, giving attention to certain spots to help give some new stimulus to his pleasure while sometimes just giving his dick a long lick. Her throat humming a certain tune he couldn't quite place his finger on, but it certainly left an impact on his rod as it vibrated against it like a soft wave that helped to give just a bit more stimulus.

She was expertly using most of the tools at her disposal, from her voice, to her lips and mouth, to her tongue, even the fingers wrapped around the base of his dick to help keep it in place periodically gave a squeeze to the flesh she still hadn't reached.

It was an incredibly pleasant sensation that Reflet akinned to tasting fine wine, it wasn't overwhelming, but the taste and experience was quite pleasant that you never quite could match. And while he loved his daughter's overenthusiastic blowjobs that also had her using many of the same tools Robin did to help please him, she mostly always tended to go big or go home with them, save for a few exceptions such as this morning. Robin though, knew how to pace herself, to keep the blowjob as good and as refined as it needed to be, a certain quality and consistency to them yet always with enough passion and enthusiasm for him to never get bored of.

Tilting his head to the side, he glanced into their shared office, not able to activate a hex to see at this distance, but even so, he could see the two of them looking rather close on one end of the desk.

"Seems like they're starting." He pointed out, clear as he could be for her to hear. Which she did as evident by the twitch of her ears.

Pulling her lips back, she had them release his cock with a soft _"pop",_ but she didn't stop his pleasure as her hand now took to jerking him off with firm and consistent pumps to keep him ready for when she took him back down, "Good," She stated with a small smirk, readjusting herself so that her body was lying angled on its side, one arm keeping her head propped up against the stairs as it now was situated in between his crotch and the window, "We'll check on them later to see how they're doing, and also to make sure they didn't wreak the office as well."

Reflet couldn't help but chuckle at her joke, though it was cut off as she then pressed her lips against his side, keeping them there but having them take in more of his member as she then slid them up and down the side of his length.

"You don't think they'll want to move somewhere else when they get to fucking?" Reflet asked, wondering slightly about the possibility.

Though his counterpart gave him a strange look as she had to remind him of the chances of that possibility, "You think Morgan would want to? From what you've told me, she'd have you take her in the throne room given the chance. I'm more than willing to bet she'll want to fuck in our office as some way to get back at us, and Marc will no doubt be too stunned or entranced by her to say no."

Reflet grinned, "Good point" He agreed, though he decided not to tell her about how right she was about Morgan fucking him in the throne room if having the chance. Though thankfully it wasn't the one here in the castle, but he had little doubt his daughter was planning on fixing that.

Robin decided to end the conversation there by resuming her blowjob, now having it take on a quicker pace as she made sure to make her slurps sound louder for his pleasure, both for his ears, and his dock as her muffled voice vibrated against it.

Reflet's response was to once again let out a groan, leaning back against the stairs as he made himself comfortable, one hand still gripping the stairs while the other rested atop of his head, his mind now taking to wondering what else the two should try up here. He had a feeling they'd have some time before they needed to check on Morgan and Marc. So then, how should they best pass that time?

* * *

" _MMhhm_ ~, Deeper," Robin cooed, her body somehow relaxing despite laying sideways up the stone stairs, only her cloak offering a form of cushioning. Though thankfully, the slow thrusts Reflet was performing as he laid behind her, his chest pressed against her as he took in the vanilla scent she produced, finding it was much more relaxing and less, _exciting(?),_ as the one Morgan seemed to give off.

His hand gripped her bare thigh as he kept it raised off and her knee bent towards her, one of his legs bent with the attached foot planted on the ground to help steady his rhythmic thrust that gently stroked and rubbed against her insides like he was giving a massage. His other hand meanwhile, wrapped under and around her waist, keeping her in place as he started to add a bit more power to his thrust, his hand now taking to gripping the pit of her knee and pulling it even closer towards her and making it easier for this thrust to reach even deeper into her.

Robin let out a moan as she tilted her head back against his, her white-hair brushing against his face as she rolled her shoulders slightly while she wore a blissful sensation on her face, seemingly all too ok with him starting to pick things up. It was impressive how he could work her insides as well as he did with a dick as big as he had, somehow able to prode and rub against sensitive parts with precise care and precision and not just brute force it.

She tilted her head back down to the ground in front of her, mouth now open with a steady stream of moans and pants that paired with the wet slaps of skin as she felt her ass start to jiggle more and more each time Reflet's hips smacked into it. Her hands gripping the cloak in front of her as she could already feel herself approach an orgasm from all the set-up he had done at first with his slow pace. But suddenly, she had a feeling, a feeling they were being watched.

And so opening her eyes, the women had them flutter around, before landing on her first hunch on where she thought that voyeuristic gaze came from. With an enhancement to her eyes, she could see past the large window in front of her and out towards the castle, in the direction of her shared office and to its window itself.

And there against the window, she saw Morgan, seemingly more bare than she was as the girl was pressed against the glass, large breasts squashed against the material as her mouth was wide open with what she assumed to be a stream of moans and pants. Most likely caused by her own son as he saw her gripping the girl's hips and plowing away at his sister's ass as it shook and jiggled widely each time his hips slammed against it.

But she was able to keep her focus on the Morgan herself as she saw the girl's eyes widen with shock as she locked on own with her's, the older women's look morphing into one of small delight as the grinned back at the girl, seeing the junior tactician seemingly tense up in fear, only for that to seemingly be washed away as she saw her son thrust inside his partner's behind one last time, pressing against her back. Something that seemed to trigger Morgan's orgasm as she threw her head back and let out what the woman could only assume to be a howl with a blissful face, with Marc's own face scrunching up in a way she knew indicating he was cumming as well, no doubt filling his sister up like he had to her many times as well.

Chuckling she closed her eyes and deactivated the hex, tilting her head back and saying, "Looks like the kids are having fun,"

The caught Reflet's attention, having him slow his pace down just a tad so that the two could converse without being distracted by the loud claps of skin, "Oh?" He responded, an eyebrow raised slightly as he then said, "How so?"

"Your daughter naked and pressed against the window while my equally naked son railed her from behind," Robin told him.

That bit of information seemed to surprise her partner a bit by the low hum he gave, "Interesting," He said before asking, "Anything else of note?"

Robin paused a bit before responding, letting out a small moan by the hip roll he gave, "Morgan tried to peek at us again, I made sure to match her gaze though."

"And how'd she respond?" Reflet asked, bringing the hand wrapped around her waist up to cup and squeeze her breast, prompting another moan from the woman.

 _"Smug Dastard~"_ She lowly responded with a joking tone as she responded to his breast squeeze by clamping down on his dick with her walls, preventing him from moving as freely as she then said, "She got scared I think, though I'm not sure what else since she seemed to orgasm pretty hard right after."

Reflet mulled over her words, "Did she throw her head back and seemingly howl out?" He asked, curious.

Robin opened her eyes, tilting her head so that she could give him a peculiar sideward gaze, "Yeah actually, why?"

"Oh, just means Marc's doing better than I thought he would." He responded back simply, noticing her walls lessening their grip on him and taking the chance to plunge deeper than before.

Robin grunted, responding by pushing back against him, deciding to give him exactly what he seemed to want, only to then clamp down on him again so that he had to deal with his entire prick stuffed in her silk walls, unable to move properly to get even more pleasure that they so desired.

"I told you not to underestimate him," She spoke back to him, a small proactive yet proud tone in her voice.

Reflet chuckled, "I never did," He admitted, "I just worried Morgan might be more than he was prepared for, but I guess I was mistaken,"

Robin swayed her hips slightly using his still dick to rub against her sides, giving her more pleasure than him before loosening his grip and allowing him to thrust away at his leisure once again, something that her partner was more than happy for as he slid in and out at a brisk, but not too fast pace.

"Think we should check up on them soon?" He asked, feeling her soft ass cushioning around his hips with each thrust.

Robin cooed at the sensation before responding, "Later, you still owe me a few more rounds for the blowjob I gave you," She told him with a firm tone.

Reflet chuckled, "So for every orgasm you give me, I'm supposed to give several in return?" He joked.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, tilting her head back so that she could gaze at him with a somewhat challenging look.

He shook his head, "Not at all," He admitted, "Just so long as I can give them how I wish," He then added, using the hand on her to tweak at her nipple through her top while his other hand when down to her folds and started playing with her clit. All combining with his increasingly forceful thrusts, and he was starting to have Robin writhing and squirming against him as she was now trying to keep her moans from being too loud.

He then proceeded to quickly release his grip from her knee and used the hand to slap her ass rather harshly, leaving a small red spot on the flesh that was now jiggling widely as Robin gasp out loudly, with Reflet leaning down to her neck and making sure to breathe on it in a way that had her shivering before speaking in a low, moist whisper, "Be glad I'm feeling generous on how to give them."

And with that, he slammed himself in twat with a firm thrust, burying himself to the hilt and knocking the air from her lungs as she gasped loudly. Reflet no longer holding himself back as now started to pound her without care, their lascivious slaps ringing in the desolate tower as they fucked to their heart's content.

Usually, the man would've liked to get back at her a bit more for the way she threw him around and took the lead at the beginning, finding his pride slightly hurt by how easily his counterpart was able to take the reins from him compared to all his other lays, including Morgan herself. But right now, he decided to go easy on her, there would be other times to get her back.

In fact, that time might come sooner than expected.

* * *

"Do you think they remembered to set up a hex to block out the sounds?" Robin asked her partner as the two walked through the halls, both once again fully clothed, with barely a trace of their fun remaining. The woman leaned back as she stretched her arms high above her head, letting out small moans from the satisfying pops that were heard.

Reflet fought to keep his gaze from shifting down to how her slightly exposed breasts as they jutted out with her top from the opening of her cloak, reminding himself he just saw them in their full glory just a little while ago. So placing his hands in his pockets, he responded to her earlier question.

"It's possible that Morgan may have been a bit too excited to think about it, and I doubt Marc would've been given a chance to think about it if Morgan was as excited if I believe she was. But luckily the one we already have placed there should be enough."

"Hmm~" Robin hummed, stretching her neck to the side lightly, "Seems plausible," She agreed, before letting out a small his as she twisted her hips and felt a less than pleasant pop.

"Shit," she muttered while wincing slightly, a somewhat annoyed look on her face as she then said, "Gods, I feel a bit sore." She said.

" _Hmph_ , now you know how I feel," Reflet joked back with a small, satisfied smirk, bringing a hand to his back and slightly rubbing the area that still stung from how she threw him earlier.

"Yeah yeah, karma and all that." She muttered, "At least now I'll have a chance to get their aches soothed by Marc, or maybe they'll end up worse by the time we're done, honestly it's a coin toss considering what we have planned."

Her partner gave an agreeing nod, thinking about the next step of their plan before saying, "I'm pretty sure we can agree that we'll all be exhausted by the end of it."

"Ohh no doubt," She agreed without hesitation before adding, "Though I will admit, I'm curious to see how Morgan will perform first-hand considering all that you've told me about her,"

"I could say the same about Marc," Reflet said back, "If he truly can handle Morgan at her most needy, which is more or less how I think she is now, then I think my respect for him will take a leap."

Before the two could converse on the topic any longer, they arrived in front of the door to their office, and each giving the other a nod, they slowly and carefully opened the door and entered. And there inside their office, they found themselves more than a bit taken aback by what they saw. From the scattered books, papers, clothes, and numerous stains around the desk in the back of their office.

And behind that desk, on one of their chairs(Reflet's chair actual), sat Marc, holding onto his sister's hips for seemingly dear life as she rode him like it was the only thing keeping her alive, her breasts jiggled widely on display as she groped and tweaked at them, running a hand throw her disheveled hair as her lidded eyes seemed to be distorted with a haze of pleasure, which Marc most likely had as well, though his own eyes were closed.

The two were seemingly lost in their own little world, as they didn't even notice their parents entering despite facing in their direction. Even when both the adult had to bring their hand up to momentarily cover their nose from the strong mix of sex that the two had produced, taking some time to get used to the scent while watching their children fuck with a passion that they didn't think was possible with someone other than themselves.

 _"Come on!"_ They both heard Morgan shouting, looking back at her brother as she then said, _"Don't tell me you're tiring out already? No wonder your mom's laying with him as well! He can keep up with me like this easily and still give some!"_

Her words took the parent's back slightly, with Robin not helping but feeling a small tick come onto her forehead from the accusation the girl gave, turning to look at Reflet, the man only offering a shrug of his shoulders and confused gaze, not knowing why his daughter would've said something like that.

But looking back the sex-driven junior tacticians, they soon realized what the girl's plan was, as she proceeded to yelp as Marc's suddenly seemed to take control of his sister's movements, showcasing his surprising strength by lifting the girl up and down her cock at a pace that matched her own, and seemingly to the girls delight as she voiced her approval and told him to show her what he could do as she started moaning and withering atop of him, twisting her hips to get even more from the exchange as she groped her tits and tilted her head back with rolled-back eyes.

Robin's smirk was full of pride, not able to help it as she saw her son's spirit light up in a way that was similar to when he desperately wanted to please her, both fueled by pride to meet and go beyond expectation. Giving Morgan exactly what she seemed to desire with a blissful face that made Robin a bit proud of what he could do, and also a tad jealous she wasn't the one able to experience it.

Reflet meanwhile, was a bit more stunned, he's seen that face on Morgan many times before, but to see it come from someone else, well he didn't know whether to feel impressed or have his pride slightly hurt. But then again, if there was anyone else capable of bringing Morgan to that state, he had to admit Marc would be the best candidate.

Both senior tacticians continued to watch on in silence to the point that Marc had struck Morgan's ass with a sharp slap that had the girl howling and begging for more, including sprouting out some phrases that more than caught their parents' attention.

_"Have me cum all over your lap and stain the chair with our cum! And after that, have me cum all over the other chair to ruin it as well! We still need to get back at our parents, right? What better way than to make their chairs reek of the scent of their children fucking each other in it!"_

Robin and Reflet both raised an eyebrow at that response, both now understanding that their office wasn't just a bit of a mess due to unconcentrated fucking, no, that fucking was concentrated, a wild storm that's purpose was to leave its mark in the room, with Morgan no doubt the eye of that storm as Marc followed along and helped to power it up.

No doubt some discipline would need to be given later. But right now, they were more preoccupied with what Morgan proceeded to howl as she continued to be lifted up and down her brother's dick.

_"That's right Bro, fuck me! You mad about what I said about your mom fucking my dad? Well, show me why she should be satisfied with this dick of yours alone! Fuck me as though she was here to see what she's missing! Fuck me like my dad was here so he could see how much I'm loving it!"_

Reflet and Robin both looked at each other with raised eyebrows, both having a raised eyebrow as a silent conversation was exchanged, and they decided to give Morgan what she seemed to desire.

They watched.

And they would let her know soon afterward what exactly they thought.


	4. Tome Stacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching their children fucking in their office with knowing looks on their face, Robin and Reflet seem to know just how to discipline them for their actions, with Morgan and Marc finding themselves anxious in the face of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the finally to this tacticiancestial fuckfest, and what better way to end it than an orgy!?

To say that Morgan and Marc were surprised when their parents caught them in the act of fucking in their office would've been an understatement, they were closer to be petrified in fear, especially when the senior tacticians started listing off Morgan's, _colorful_ , statements and pointed out Marc's eagerness to seemingly aid his sister's remarks.

But when they both stated the two junior tacticians still had much to learn, and said that an improvtive lesson would be given on the spot, both siblings by name knew things might become more than they could handle. And currently, they weren't being proven wrong.

Marc grunted once again as he felt his ass forced down against the couch, his lap sore as he endured his now bare mother's fierce and frantic movements as she slammed herself up and down his lap, facing away from him as her feet were planted on the floor while one hand tightly gripped his knees for support in aiding her bounces.

Marc continued to endure his mother's _"lesson",_ a prominent ache already felt in his thighs as they endured the weight of his mother's large ass as it repeatedly smacked against it with little time to recuperate. While her mother wasn't as energetic as Morgan, her larger size, especially down there, more than made up for any difference and even made it larger.

The boy wincing as he pressed himself against her back for some sort of support as he could feel his mother's fairly tight walls squeezing him with far to precise movements to both give him the maximum amount of pleasure he could but not enough at the same time. It was tough for Marc to hold on, to keep his hips moving like his mother ordered in an acceptable manner, his hands gripping and kneading her breasts as best he could as his sore knees were pushed to their limits in lifting his hips to meet her thrusts.

"Come on Marc! Don't tell me you're tiring out already? And especially after looking so eager to prove Morgan wrong earlier! Don't you want to remind me why this big dick of yours is enough for your _cheating_ mother?" Robin playful called back to her son as she tilted her head slightly at him to see his current state, plus his reaction as his eyes opened up wide and his hips jumped up when she gave his balls a fairly firm squeeze to help motivate him.

Marc grunted as he attempted to send his hips into overdrive, pushing away the now screaming ache in his thighs as his mother's playful giggles turned into delighted coos and moans, the previous sways in her hips along with the force of her bounces diminishing a little, but considering he was now moving even faster than before, he doubted his thighs cared about the difference.

Still, peeking his head over his mother's shoulder/side, he believed he was currently' doing better than his sister.

_"Ahh DADDY! Please-AHh slow down! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!"_

Morgan continued to whine an apology as she was lifted in the air, back pressed against his father's bare chest, legs held up high and against her sides with his arms wrapped around them and her own arms as she desperately tried to kick and squirm out of his grasp in instinct, eyes watering and head flailing as she endured his fierce pounding into her soaping twat, her juices spraying all over the floor as she came again but was given no break.

"I can't...cum anymore...Daddy please." Morgan pleaded as she started to go limp, her chest heaving heavily with deep breaths as her breasts flopped widely and crashed into one another with loud slaps that broke up the wet slapping from below. She couldn't take her father's huge cock this intensely after spending so much time with her brother, she was too sensitive and was too used to him currently at that point to suddenly endure her father at an intensity she frankly was not ready for.

Her father though, planned exactly for that, "But didn't you want to make a mess of the office Morgan?" He asked her, grinning smugly as he continued to plow her tight, little twat despite how hard it was clamping down on his dick, not letting it impede his movements as he continued to bend and extend his legs up and down, his hips became a blur.

"Gonna...Gonna... _AHH_!" Morgan cried as her walls once again clamped down on her father's cock, her juices squirting out of the small openings from their combined sexes as it helped the puddle on the floor become closer to a lake, her legs twitching in his grip as her fuck-drunken state she was driven to by her brother was now starting to become closer to a fuck-coma by her father.

The parent continued to discipline their kids, with Robin grinning as she continued to thrust down on her son as he came in her soaping twat, filling her up with his seed as he milked him hard. But once his hips started to slow down, she made sure to tighten her grip on his balls once again to get them moving how she wanted once more, feeling him shake against his back at the stimulus he was enduring that was threatening to overwhelm him in a way that was kinda scary to him.

It was too much both Morgan and Marc as they desperately wished for some sort of break, some sort of reprieve from the madness. And the chances of that wish being granted were in the hands of their parents, and what they planned for next.

* * *

After a quick break, the children were ordered to move with their parents to the desk that was once filled with documents and accessories that were now on the floor. And on that desk, laid Robin and Morgan, the former on her back while the latter laid atop of her, their heads facing opposite ends of the wood surface as they were both being plowed by their current partners.

Marc grunted as he once again buried himself in his sister's tight passage, each thrust stirring up the combination of cum inside from her own, her father's, and his own. Finding himself in slight awe at just how far gone she seemed to be, despite now seeing her face, with one hand planted on her hips while his other gripped his mother's head while she licked his swaying balls whenever they weren't smacking against her forehead, he could clearly see the way the girl squirmed atop of his mother, pressing her breasts against the older woman's stomach as she gripped and held Robin's more than supple thighs for support while keeping them spread open for her father to thrust into.

Each thrust of Reflet's dick into his mother's pussy causing the desk to creak a little louder than when he did so to the man's daughter, who currently had her head angled in a way that her mouth and nose slid and pressed against her father's length, giving it some extra stimulus that also seemed to be another attempt by Morgan to give her mind some sort of focus and not be completely lost in the storm of pleasure she experienced as slurped and sucked on the mixture of cum that her father's prick sloshed out with him, ranging from Robin's, to her brother's from the last round, to even her own from when she came on it more time than she could remember.

The girl moaned and whined against her father's length as his own groans and the grip of his fingers in her disheveled hair helped to spur her on more as she kept enduring her brother's friece and needy thrusts that her own hips recuperated as they attempted to meet him back as his dick stirred and rubbed against her insides in a way that was driving er further down a lost of consciousness.

Flicking his eyes up, Marc caught Reflet's gaze, the man giving him a grin that the younger tactician didn't know how to respond to, only to than wince as he felt one of his balls being enveloped in a warm, moist cavern with a pair of soft lips holding them inside, a gentle and smooth tongue swirling against the skin in a way that had Marc's legs buckling.

Robin smirked as she continued to suck on her son's falls, one hand wrapped around to grip his butt as she kept him close enough that the sperm urns that contained her grandchildren wouldn't pop out until she allowed them. She made sure to treat the sacks with cares, wanting to give them an apology for the rough treatment she gave them before, switching from one to the other as she worshiped them with as much focused as she could while being pounded rather nicely by Reflet's large dick that had her legs twitching each time he was buried rather deep and forced her head further towards her son's crotch before being pulled slightly back by the arm he had wrapped around her leg. With Robin's other hand not wrapped around her son keeping hold of his sister, her fingers digging into the girls rather soft ass and keeping one cheek spread open as to not impede her son's thrusts.

There was a rather surprising amount of calculation in this position that while not spoken aloud, each tactician knew what to do to play their part and keep everything in place for the maximum amount of pleasure. Marc and Robin of course having a firm grip on both their current partner's in a way so that they could pull them back towards them should a particular thrust send them sliding too far across the desk. The females meanwhile, had their arms and legs hooked in a way to keep each other locked against one another as tightly as they pressed against the other.

And the fruits of that preparation were about to make themselves known as both males started to pick up the pace of their thrusts, whatever care was left in them being thrown out as their hips were becoming more than a blur, the force behind their thrust sending both women squealing and gasping out in pleasure as they felt the desk beneath them rock and slid from the thrusts that buried a dick in each of their pussies again and again and in turn, causing them to come all over both cocks.

And soon enough, with a groan, both men came, filling up their current partner's snatch before pulling out and unloading the rest on the face of their usual lays. With both women more than accepting of their new white masks, with one being more enthusiastic in licking it up as though it was the only thing keeping her going.

However, it wasn't enough to keep her up, for as soon as she started to lap it up, Morgan could feel her eyelid start to get too heavy to keep up, and with a groan, she fell face-first into the overflowing pussy of Robin.

The woman twitched slightly from the sensation but didn't react much from it, even when the girl's overflowing pussy started to drip down onto her face and gave it another layer of cum to wear. Robin meanwhile just had her son come in closer, using her grip on his butt to have him rub his fat prick all over her face, smearing more and more of the cum he had shot on it into her skin as he could swear he saw a mirthful grin on her face through it all.

Reflet meanwhile, just looked on with a small smirk as he softly padded his daughter's head, receiving no real response other than a small twitch that informed him she truly needed a break.

So he had to come up with something for Robin to keep both him and Marc occupied in the meantime.

* * *

_"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!"_

Marc continued to hear his mother sprout out her coarse words, a sign he knew of just how lost and deprived in pleasure she was, they weren't calculated in a way to help spur him on, no, she was just saying it without a thought, and honestly, he wouldn't deny it helped to spur him on just as much as if she planned it.

The young tactician continued to grip his Mother's raised thighs from her legs spread out to either side, helping to keep her up as he thrust in and out of her tight ass, groaning as he did so from just how tight it was. Despite all the lubrication from her's and Morgan's cum when they came over his cock, along with a rather quick and messy blowjob from his Mother to give his dick a thick coating of saliva, he still needed to dig his feet into the ground as he moved his hips back and forth as he pounded his Mother's tight rear in a way that had her howling her approval.

Yet he wasn't alone in helping to bring his mother to this state, as on the other side of her raised form, stood Reflet as he plowed Robin's pussy once again, finding himself no less tired to it as his hands gripped the woman's large ass and kept them open to aid in Marc's endeavor.

It was the least the man could do for him, he knew such a tight ass was taking its toll on the young tactician, and continuing to stand put more pressure onto his no doubt sore and aching legs as well. Seeing just how scrunched up his face was as he focused on blocking everything out and to plow his mother's rear. He would've liked to offer to him his Mother's slick pussy or a more comfortable position for them to start in, but Robin was very adamant on him taking her ass and being raised upland pressed between to standing studs, and since Marc was so concentrated in this current position, he didn't want to break that by changing it suddenly, especially when they had to account for each other's difference in heights that put more effort on Marc's end than on Reflet's.

Reflet had to give credit to the boy for holding out for so long, not to mention he was still impressed how he was able to handle Morgan for so long, and help to bring her to a current fuck-drunken slumber, even if he helped out as well. Glancing to the side of them, he saw his little girl resting atop of the desk angled on her side and front, it would've looked cute to her father if she wasn't completely naked and covered in marks and cum while she continued to drip some from both her pussy and masked face.

But Morgan wasn't his focused right now, no, it was instead the squealing female-version of himself that he was pounding into blissful euphoria as she squirmed between them. Each time she felt her son bury his dick balls deep into her, Robin let out a gasp, and when he buried his member in her passage, she moaned, and when both dicks were fully buried inside both of her hols, she jumped and howled in place.

Her head was tilted up towards the ceiling as she sprouted her praises and pleasure. Her upper body twisted in a way that allowed her to have an arm wrapped around both of her current lovers' necks, letting them see her bouncing tits as they flopped and crashed widely along with a fair enough view of her flailing head and face.

 _"Yes Yes Yes!"_ The mother shouted as her tongue finally flailed out and feet started kicking the air, her hips rolling in place as she attempted to take in more of their length as she bounced on both of them happily. Her enthusiasm being enough to finally bring both her lovers to their orgasm as they filled both her holes with their hot, sticky spunk and had her whining in delight, before letting out a howl as she tightened up on their still cumming members and came as well. Something that had both Reflet and Marc groan and winced by how tight she went over their currently oversensitive members, with Marc even standing on his tippy-toes on instinct, something that had him wincing even further as even more pressure was put on his legs.

The trio panted as they attempted to recover from the rather intense orgasm, with Marc pressing himself against his Mother's back and gripped her thighs tightly for support as his legs wobbled and buckled lightly under him.

"Ugh, what happened?"

The trio of tacticians turned to the desk to find their resting member getting raising her head as she wiped away the cum around her dazed eyes, her shifting gaze eventually landing on them as she narrowed her sights to bring the blurry picture into focus, blinking when she realized who it was.

Turning to each other, Robin and Reflet exchanging a silent conversation before nodding, turning back to the girl with a devious glint in their eyes, one that helped to snap Morgan out of her daze when she saw it. Letting out a small, "Eh?!" as she felt her skin crawl, Morgan felt like she had been caught opening the cookie jar at night, and she could only then look at her brother for support.

Marc wasn't able to save her.

* * *

Morgan was conflicted, when she came back to her senses from a quick fuck-drunken coma, her still dazed eyes landed on the sight of her father, Marc, and his mother staring back at her, the two adults glancing at each other and nodding before getting a glint in their eyes that was focused on her. And the girl felt her skin crawl, giving her brother a pleading look for help.

And now, she had arms locked firmly around his waist, keeping him close as she practically was devouring his dick with an instinctual need, stuffing it down her throat as she gagged and moaned on it while her lips smooshed against his crotch. Her nose pressed against the small bush he had grown above his base as she was forced to breathe in her through her only ungagged airway while her eyes were watering, eyes looking up at him with a pleading look to not hold back.

Marc similarly found himself conflicted at the sight, while he wouldn't deny Morgan's lips and mouth felt amazing, the sight may have been a bit too much for him. Feeling his hand being crushed under her own as he let her grip it for support while he watched her get attacked by both their parents.

On one of the chairs by the desk, the two junior tacticians had yet to use for their fucking, sat his mother. And on her lap facing away from her sat Morgan, her knees hung over the hand rests as her father kept them spread apart as he demolished her pussy, hard and deep thrusts that dug the girl into back into Robin as the women used herself as a brace to keep the girl and the chair from sliding too far back, the older women's hands roaming the younger one's body, one playing with her clit, while the other kneaded her breasts as the other flopped widely from her the force her father was fucking her with. With Morgan leaning on the arm that was playing with her breasts for support as she sucked her brother off with loud and needy slurps.

Bringing her lips to the girl's ear, Robin cooed "Do you like that Morgan? Sucking your brother, _my_ son off while you get fucked by your father?"

The girl only closed her eyes and let out a small whine in response. But Robin still smirked as she kept on, "Isn't this what you wanted girl? Did you want to cum so hard on my seat that it would stain it horrible that I would never get rid of the scent? And I'm helping you do that along with your father,"

Glancing at the man, he caught her gaze and nodded, grinning as he said, "Look at you Morgan, I never would've thought I'd see my _dirty_ little girl being handled like this, and yet, I can't say I'm surprised by the sight. Your squeezing tighter around me than I think you ever had before, all while sucking rather enthusiastically on your brother's dick, I'm almost jealous of him in fact." He chuckled.

Morgan meanwhile, just whined once again, louder this time and flicking her eyes back open so she could gaze up at her brother a plea, a plea for him to stop holding back and use her as hard and rough as he could.

This was too much for her, she was going to break, Morgan could tell, so the only thing she could do was break herself before it was too much, and she needed Marc's help to do.

And Marc couldn't resist giving her the wish, and so closing his eyes shut, he had the hand that was tightly gripping her head pull her up his dick till just the tip remained before using her grip to slam her back down onto his crotch, filling her gullet up with his member as he felt her grip on his waist and hand tighten while her head shook.

But despite feeling his legs buckle under the pleasure (and strain he's been forced to put on them), he pulled her lips back once again, and hand her bobbing, or more accurately, slamming herself up and down his prick, moving his hips as well as to not hold back like she asked and give her that wish. Now taking to fucking her face as the girl gurgled over his cock as her throat was stuffed with it, again and again, robbing her of air as her nostrils were filled with the musk and mixture his dick had accumulated ranging from his own, to his mother and even her, finding that it helped to soothe her mind despite the watery eyes she was accumulating as all this stimulus she was receiving was now starting to gel together in a way that she was on cloud 9.

At least till she fell off when she came hard and soaked the chair.

* * *

"You know, I get why we're cleaning this up, but I can't help but still feel a bit annoyed."

Reflet chuckled at his counterpart's words as he picked up more papers and books to place on the now clean desk as she organized them neatly, agreeing with her settlement lightly, but not anywhere near as annoyed as she seemed to be, "Well, either we do, or we leave it to the kids, and honestly, I don't think they're gonna be able to do that anytime sooner, and we don't want to risk that."

The parents briefly glanced at their kids, finding them laying on the couch, passed out and clinging onto each other in their sleep. Morgan's arms wrapped around her brother's neck as she rested her head on the base of his neck while pressing the rest of her body against his own, Marc's own arms wrapped a bit more loosely around her waist as he let his chin lightly rest atop of her head. Both their faces clearly read exhaustion from their sex marathon as both their sore and tired bodies were finally given a chance to rest, and promptly shut down.

It was almost a cute sight, especially with the blanket Robin had placed over them covering the numerous markings on their bare, naked bodies. Their clothes neatly stacked on the small table in front of them for when they woke up, whenever that may have been.

"How different do you think things will be now?" Reflet asked as he handed her the last stack of papers.

She shrugged as she glanced over the papers relatively quickly, "Honestly, for us? I don't think much. For them? They've gotten a brand new partner to fuck with, and somethign tells me they're both, or well, Morgan at least will use it to their fullest." She responded, gaining an agreeing hum from her partner as she sorted the papers into the numerous yet specific piles of books and papers on their desk, ready to be placed back into their proper shelves and such.

At a later time though, Robin and Reflet, in no mood to finish the job as they had both tested their limits, though they thankfully hadn't broken them like their children.

Looking at each other, the two still awake tacticians chanted a duo of enchantments, casting a spell over their shared office and making sure any last remnants of their actions, stains, smells, puddles, etc… were removed from their spots and filtered out into the open window behind them, letting it dissipate into the air that was exchanged for a much fresher batch that help to cool and rejuvenate the room inside.

"Want to go take a shower?" Robin suggested, glancing at herself as she added, "Should probably wash ourselves off as well."

Reflet chuckled and nodded, "Let's head to my room, the bath is bigger there." His counterpart smirking as she knew the hidden meaning behind his words, not entirely against them, but well, she wouldn't mind having a bit of soft, slow fun as they washed off.

Nodding at each other, the white-haired duo started to make their way out, each giving a quick ruffle of their respective child's hair along the way before standing in front of the door, and with one last glance at the passed out junior tacticians, smiling as they made their way out, making sure to lock the door so no one would be able to disturb the ones inside until their were ready.

However, following the click of the lock and the pair of footsteps fading away, another voice spoke out in the room.

"I think they're gone," Marc softly whispered to his sister, lifting his head and opening his eyes as she did the same, though her eyelids wincing a bit due to being slightly puffed up from just how many tears she shed, though none of them were from sadness.

Noticing the look her brother was giving her, Morgan narrowed her eyes, "Oh don't give me that, you're eyes would look like this too if you had to endure having your mind constantly breaking as long as I did,"

Her brother chuckled lightly, patting her back in an attempt to make her feel better, "Well, I can't feel my legs, and I don't think it's cause you're lying atop of them so I guess we both endured something pretty hard, huh?" He tried to joke lightly.

It seemed to work, as she let out a small, _"Hmph"_ with a smile, nuzzling her cheek into her chest for a bit. Still, Marc had to ask, "Uh, think you could maybe put less pressure on my legs, just in case?"

Morgan let out a small, muffled groan against his chest, but did as he asked, shifting her thighs just enough so that she was still laying atop of him, but the pressure on his legs was much less severe as both their pairs of limbs intertwined.

"Thanks, by the way" He heard her say with a low muffled voice, her brother instantly understanding what she was referring to despite the few words.

"Don't mention it," He replied, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair, feeling the girl give an approving mewl as she nuzzled her face against his chest in an attempt to get more comfortable as he added, "Honestly, I needed a break as well,"

During a rare moment in which their parents weren't paying close attention to them, both siblings were able to have a quick, but understanding silent conversation, a plan to survive so to speak. Pretend to pass out after another orgasm so as to trick their parents, making sure to put in their all one last time to really sell the act before collapsing on each other.

They thanked Naga it worked.

"So, how long do you think we're about to pass out for?" Morgan asked curiously, already feeling the comforting darkness surround her as more and more of her body started to go limb, especially thanks to her brother's comforting stroking of her hair that helped to relax her.

Continuing to still stroke her hair even as he felt his hand start to tire drastically, Marc responded, "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if we wake up at night, or even the next morning potentially."

Morgan hummed in agreement, before asking, "Hey, want to head to your room when we wake up? I don't want to risk bumping into my father again," She admitted

"Same with Mother," Marc agreed, his eyelids starting to drip once again and his hand going limp atop his sister's head.

"Sounds like a plan then," His sister responded before adding, "Oh, we'll need to pick up some snacks from the kitchen as well,"

Her brother nodded, "No doubt,"

Stretching her mouth wide open, Morgan let out a yawn, "Ok then, Night Bro," She stated with her last words before going completely limp atop of him, a small, more blissful smile on her face.

Marc gave the lowest chuckle at that, a small smile already taking his lips as he said, "Night Sis," And with that, they both passed out, for real this time. Alone in their parents office and snuggled up on their couch after practically a day of fucking. And despite how sore their bodies were and the almost breaking of their minds, they had to admit.

It was a good day.

With them both learning the lesson to never cross their parents so carelessly again.

At least until they were able to come up with a plan of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, its finally over. Man, not gonna lie, this whole story was kinda exhilarating, got it all done in less then a week, and I'm pretty proud how much of it was able to focus on smut, usually I have a problem with feeling the need to add on fluff or more set up for the smut, but I feel like I was able to do things pretty well here.
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading this, this was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was the basic setup for things to come later in my story,l ike I said before, for the next week, a new story about this theme will be released everyday, with some of them being my own sequel chapters for this story. And if you're curious as where to find these other works for this colab, look for stories with the name of "A Tale of Tactics and Depravity: [Author's name]", or look at the rest of this collection! So I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, if any of you would like to join, here's a link to the discord server where we author's came up with and planned the idea!
> 
> https://discord.gg/2FHFgHS


End file.
